Sailing the High Blues
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: AU. Captain Natsuki thought of the perfect plan to get rid of her boredom while gaining money at the same time. Too bad one little detail turns the perfect plan into a life-or-death predicament. Shiznat and others.
1. The Plan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime, Mai Otome, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Sea, and Treasure Planet.

**Inspired by**: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (where the idea kinda popped up); Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Sea (the idea for the setting); Treasure Planet (the idea for way of travel and concept); and all the pirate/navy/sea fanfics in the Mai Hime section of fanfiction!

**Full Genre**: Fantasy/Adventure/Humor/Romance

Okay, this idea popped from nowhere. I really liked it, a lot more then some of the stuff I post on my intro page, so I decided to make a story out of it. And no, I haven't abandoned any of the other stories, I just wanted to post this one. I'm too damn lazy to be writing stories. XP

I also put up a new poll on my profile, seeing as how it's obvious that you guys want me to update Sweet Tooth. XD;;

* * *

This story takes place on a world called Earth, but in a time with no oceans or seas. The large landmasses and cities were floating in mid-air and separated by sky. Wind and steam was what people used to sail their ships back and forth between the giant floating rocks, no water needed.

The only water that made it to the huge islands was that of rainwater that helped keep the plants and animals alive. Speaking of animals, fish and mammals have adapted to life without oceans; even humans have evolved in two different ways: grow various types of wings like all the other animals or become Morphers who can alter their entire bodies into a specific animals.

One might wonder how the world became this way. Well, it's told in a story passed down from generation to generation that two, female goddesses sacrificed their lives to stop a hurricane from crashing into land and destroying everything in its path. Unfortunately, the hurricane grew in power and eventually dried up all the oceans, and changed them into clouds and heavy winds. It continued to support itself by sucking in all the water it took and spitting it back out in an endless cycle. The lands cracked without enough moisture and slowly lifted up into the sky, becoming the countries the denizens of Earth now know as different countries. Since this event named 'The Great Calamity', the countries have been circling on the border of this giant Hurricane dubbed 'Endless Roar', living their lives by way of the wind.

Welcome to the planet called Earth.

* * *

Captain Natsuki Kuga was bored - no. To say she was 'bored' would be an immense understatement. She was more like a walking dead corpse that had no interest in anything.

Well, then again, I guess you would be too if you were the Captain of a simple, large _cargo__ ship_. You never did anything important and the most you stayed in one place was a week. The ship was the only place this crew could call 'home' and the only thing keeping them together was their family, or in other words, each other.

Anyway, it's not as if Captain Kuga didn't like her job, far from it. She'd always wanted her own ship and crew and this was about as close as she was going to get to a good sailor's job without being a noble or soldier. It paid well, considering the items they were usually trusted with ranged from food to valuables, allowing them to port right up behind the castles in the capitals if needed. The food given to them was excellent and the crew knew how to take up arms if they needed to defend from pirates.

So why was she unhappy about her job?

Their lives were so scheduled and dull that her normally bright emerald eyes have lost their luster during these last couple of weeks.

It would take something so out of the ordinary and uncharacteristically irrational to suddenly make her —

"I have it!" Natsuki slammed her fists on the table, making everyone in the room jump at the sudden abrupt action. "I know what to do!" She said, as if a message from the goddesses themselves had enlightened her.

Captain Kuga's clothes easily set her apart from the rest of her crew. Although she was not a pirate, she wore a brown-leather, tricorn hat with a simple black lining and a red feather. Her navy blue coat was thick, heavy to help keep warm as they traveled through the Skies. The coattails fell down past her knees (she was still growing into it.) It was trimmed white and had matching buttons just in case Natsuki wanted to close it (she rarely did.) Something odd about the jacket, however, was that it was clearly a jacket normally worn by a high-ranking officer in the Navy- something Natsuki was not. It had metals over its right breast and the patch on the shoulders that displayed the rank of Commodore. Only a few people knew why Natsuki had this jacket and that's the way the Captain liked it. Other than that, she had on a white, button-up shirt, a pair of brown black pants with the leggings tucked into black boots, and a brown belt that held a rapier and two phonic pistols.

"Please share with us your epiphany, oh captain of the Skies," Nao's words were drugged in sarcasm as she looked over to her boss. Although she was Chief/First Mate, Nao Yuuki never wore anything too heavy and carried around several hidden knives and a pair of butterfly-knives for fighting. She was distinguished by the red bandanna usually found on her head.

"We'll steal treasure at the ball later tonight in the Duchy of Fuuka! We're scheduled to head their next anyway!" Natsuki was so caught up in her plan that she ignored Nao's tone.

Everyone in the dinning hall stopped what they were doing and looked at Natsuki as if she'd grown a third arm.

"W-What?" Mai blinked, voicing everyone's thoughts. Mai Tokiha was the only cook on the ship. Her reasons for taking the job were to collect money to send for her brother's medical payments.

"I said, we're going to go into the castle tonight and act like we're delivering something. Then, we'll steal something valuable and make a run for it!" Kuga had a cheesy grin on her face as she crossed her arms under her chest. Her eyes regained their luster they had once lost and she visibly shivered in excitement.

"Yeah," Nao said, breaking the stupor of the rest of the group, "Just one problem: That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" The redhead shouted.

"No, no. I have a fool-proof plan that'll make sure we get off Scott-free," Natsuki smirked, "You just have to trust your Captain."

"We do?" Midori blinked, not sounding convinced in the least. Midori Sugiura was skilled in both fighting and navigation and seemed to appear miraculously when Natsuki was in search of a navigator for her ship. She became the ship's Second Mate.

Natsuki frowned, "Okay, you either go with me willingly, or I use my position to haul your asses into the castle later tonight, got it?"

Youko sighed, "I have a strange feeling my expertise will be needed." Youko Sagisawa was a doctor ('Surgeon') that arrived on Natsuki's ship the same day Midori did. There were rumors as to why this was, but nothing has been proven yet. She also helped out here and there with jobs other than being a doctor because Natsuki's crew was extremely under-manned.

"But-but Natsuki," The cook gave a weak smile, "Don't you think that's a bit foolish?"

"Mai," Natsuki looked straight into the purple eyes, "Did I or didn't I just say that I have a fool-proof plan?"

"How can it be 'fool-proof' if the fool is the one who made it?" The First Mate deadpanned, not liking this plan at all.

"Nao!" Natsuki balled her fist before taking a deep breath and counting to three. She slowly un-balled her fist and relaxed; no, nothing would spoil her mood right now. A smile graced her features once more, _This'll put a little spark into our otherwise dull lives,_ The Captain smirked.

"Mai?" A small feral girl looked up to the cook, "What're we doing?" Mikoto asked as soon as she finished off the food on her plate. Mikoto Minagi, the last member of Kuga's crew, was the Third Mate. (Something special about Mikoto was that she was the only Morpher in the group.) Between all of the crew's members, they all pitched in to do jobs not normally assigned to their titles.

"Something really stupid, Mikoto." The busty woman sighed, "Something _really_ stupid."

* * *

Natsuki tried to hide her nervousness as she stiffly walked down the boarding plank, toward the man in charge of the docks behind Fuuka's castle. She dutifully walked across the wood toward the supply warehouse and cleared her throat loudly, trying to grab someone's attention.

Someone finally turned, "Well, if it ain't Kuga! You're here a bit earlier than we have you scheduled to come in for," He said, his deep voice almost commanding authority.

"Ah, well," Kuga rubbed the back of her head, "A-about that…" She frowned, annoyed that she was stammering. She coughed into her hand and put her game face on, "We were asked to bring some last-minute supplies for the ball tonight to the castle so we rushed here thinking we wouldn't make it in time if we didn't hurry," She explained, coming up with something off the top of her head.

"Ah, I see. Yeah, we've got a couple ships like that," He replied before sighing. "This is what happens when people don't think ahead…" He muttered to himself before turning back to Kuga, "Just make sure you sign your boat in properly."

"Will do!" She said, a tad louder than she would have hoped, inwardly ecstatic she thought of a plausible excuse.

He raised an eyebrow, "You okay, Captain?"

"Fine, fine! Just too much coffee! Yep, had to watch a night shift last night and that was the only thing keeping me going. We're seriously under-manned so someone had to do it. Still feeling the coffee's caffeine!" She nodded vigorously, trying to get her point across.

"Y-Yeah," The guy eyed her, looking a little creeped out, "You might wanna consider switching to decaff…"

"I'll keep that in mind — oh!" Natsuki 'remembered' something, "Could you load our ship with a large supply of food? Our next shipment's going to take us pretty far and it's a tight squeeze of time do to this side-job so we can't really make as many stops as we normally would."

"Ah, going to the far ends?" He asked. He looked down at his clipboard, "While we normally can't supply more food than documented, I'm sure the kingdom will allow it due to the stop you made here in assisting the ball. Yeah, we'll hook you up with some extra food and supplies. Who should I go over the paperwork with?"

"Youko Sagisawa," Natsuki visibly calmed down as she answered. _This is probably the last supply fill we'll have for a while._ She thought, having a hard time keeping her face strait and not grinning like an idiot.

She power walked back to the bridge of her ship to meet her crew once more, opening the door with a slam, "I am a genius!" She smirked proudly, her ego boosted higher than it normally was.

"So, Captain 'Mush-for-Brains' actually pulled it off?" Nao said, raising an eyebrow as she leaned against the wall.

"Yes, I'll have you know that I walked up there and insisted that I have my demands met!" Natsuki sat down in a chair, holding her head up proudly. She folded her legs and arms, looking overly confident.

"But you looked jumpy and skittish from what I saw," Mikoto's yellow eyes blinked in confusion, not knowing the meaning of 'tact'.

Natsuki flushed in embarrassment, scowling, "… I just got us docked and allowed to go in later tonight so you all can do whatever you want until the ball starts. Dismissed… And you better show up!" She added.

_

* * *

I'm actually going to do it. I'm going to steal priceless jewels from the country's capital and with my plan, I'm going to get off without charge!_ Natsuki helped her crew 'unload' in front of the other fleets that were carrying items for last-minute touch-ups to the ball. "Remember the plan, crew!" She said.

"What plan?" Nao complained, "You never gave us a plan. And how come the only one that gets to stay back is the Doc?"

"Because someone needs to stay on board the ship to take care of paperwork. It would look highly suspicious if no one was there… And there's no way I'm leaving my _Duran_ without someone on board," Natsuki replied, matter-of-factly.

"C'mon!" The ship's navigator smirked, hooking Nao's shoulder with her hand, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I left it three knots back," Nao grumbled, glowering at the hand on her shoulder as if she could burn holes in it with her gaze.

Mai sighed, "Can we just go in and go out before we get caught?" She said, nervously looking around.

"Alright, alright, alright," Natsuki started as she held up her hands to get everyone's attention. "Everyone will be put into teams and search different sections of the castle. Mai, you go with Mikoto. Nao, take Midori with you and —"

"Oh, hell no," Nao frowned, "There's no way I'm teaming up with the drunkard. I work solo."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Okay," She drawled, sounding somewhat exasperated, "Midori hooks up with me and half-way through the ball, or when you think you can't carry any more, come back to the ship and wait; lay low. We're scheduled to leave about half-way through so don't take too long."

"What kind of things are we suppose to get?" Mai asked, although, she wasn't going to put her heart into this kinda… wanna-be pirate mission.

"Er," Natsuki hasn't really thought about it, "How about… pretty and valuable things?" The end of her statement sounded more like a question.

"Will the adjective 'shiny' also be acceptable?" Nao asked in a snarky manner.

"Just _something_, okay? Bring _something_ back," Natsuki growled, loosing her patients, "Onward!" She said before the crew walked toward the back of the warehouse and through the back door.

"You know," Nao said as they started to sneak around, "We all changed to fit in, but the least you could do is take off your hat."

"I will not take off my hat," Natsuki huffed, "This hat is never leaving my head unless absolutely necessary."

* * *

Shizuru Fujino was miserable but would never show it. She was to be introduced to the man she would be married to, that being the whole purpose of this ball. Many people from different noble and/or royal families would come to congratulate the two on their special day; they would be introduced today and have their wedding in a weeks time and that was that.

Shizuru didn't like it, but as a nobleman's daughter, she had no say. She was just an binding link to someone else's money for her father's benefit, nothing more.

"Milady, Fujino," One of the maids came in the room, her dark green was notably the first thing that caught anyone's attention. "I've come to help you into your dress."

Shizuru turned around to see the woman smiling sweetly at her… Maybe a little _too_ sweetly. "Yes, that would be helpful," She responded politely in return. _What did she say her name was? Tomoe? Ah yes, that was it._

The maid beamed, and quickly gathered the dress while Shizuru stood up and walked to the body-length mirror.

They talked while getting Shizuru prepared for her appearance, "So, Milady Fujino, are you looking forward to your marriage with Duke Kanzaki?"

"Yes, of course," She gave the reply expected of her in her lilting accent. She humored the maid with a small smile before curiously watching her maid flush.

"A-and of course you'll be staying in the main manor, Miss," Tomoe, one of Shizuru's personal maids, quickly regained her composure and worked Shizuru's hair into a bun with some hair stylishly coming out here and there. She lingered too long for Shizuru's liking every now and then, sending off alarms in Fujino's sixth sense.

"I can take care of the rest from here," Shizuru smiled placidly over her shoulder at Tomoe Marguerite.

"Miss?" Tomoe sounded surprised and saddened for some reason that Shizuru was sure wouldn't want to figure out.

"Please," Fujino added. She didn't change her tone of voice or her visage, but there was something there that made Tomoe shiver. Not in a good way.

"… As Milady wishes," The green-haired maid stepped back and bowed before exiting through the bedroom's doors.

Shizuru sighed, dropping the smile and looking at herself in the mirror. One of the worst nights of her life and she was dressed up like a princess. She was use to dressing up because it was expecting of her, but she'd spent the last five hours, surrounded by eight servants at one point, getting ready for this two-hour event.

She looked at the necklace hanging from her neck and laying at rest just above her bust. It consisted of two snake Ouroboros, one green in color and the other red, joined together like links in a chain. Outlined by the snakes were two jewels, a ruby surrounded by the green snake and an emerald surrounded by the red snake. It was said that if two people destined to become soul mate touched the pendant at the same time, they'd be bound together, never to be separated.

Shizuru sighed at the thought of what she had to do: become soul mates with the Duke, a vow to always be loyal and faithful, even if she didn't want to be.

Scarlet eyes lifted from the necklace passed down in the Fujino family and looked to a nearby clock, "…" _Life isn't going to wait forever. No matter what, there are things in your life you cannot control, Fujino. Make the best of what you have,_ With this in mind, she continued to get ready.

* * *

The ball started without a hitch. People conversed amongst each other as they waited for the arrival of the guest of honor, Shizuru Fujino. The crew had gotten in without any of the expected troubles. The security must be lacking (in amount or ability, they really couldn't tell) because of the long laps of no robberies; guards were getting lazy.

_Perfect._ Nao smirked a smile that would send chills down anyone's spine. If she was seen, that is. But no, Nao was swifter, more agile, and had a natural-born ability of blending into the background if she didn't want to be seen, something that came in handy for the former pickpocket. Some habits die hard and this thief-turned-'good' still had a few tricks up her sleeve.

"It should be around here somewhere," She muttered to herself quietly as she slinked around, looking for a room that had anything valuable in it. Just then, she stopped and ducked behind a statue as she saw a brunette come out a room and walk toward the main hall, accompanied by a maid with green, uneven hair.

_Ugh, her hair should be a crime,_ Nao commented to herself as she watched them round a corner and went towards the room. "Well, the brunette looked important so she should have a thing or two in her room that could be cashed in." Yuuki pressed hr ear to the door for a couple seconds, trying to sense any movement before finding it empty and simply walking in, "Too easy."

Nao started to search around, keeping an ear-to-the-floor as they say. She opened a hand-crafted jewelry box first, "Jackpot!" She snickered. The redhead eyed the glittering, sparkling objects with greed, the excitement of thievery she thought she'd once lost coming back to her in one huge wave of exhilaration.

Too bad that all her thrill and excitement caused her to momentarily forget she was suppose to be cautious and paying attention to her surroundings.

"_I'll be right down, there's no need to come with,_" A girl said as she arrived at the door to see a very surprised Nao, looking at her with 'deer-in-the-headlights' eyes. The woman with red eyes heard a reply from Tomoe and her footfalls walking back down the stairs, but she didn't pay attention to them. "… And you are?" She asked.

"Er…" _Damnit, I screwed up! Damn you, dog-breath, for coming up with this stupid plan just to cure your own boredom!_ "No one…" She replied, unable to come up with anything that didn't sound suspicious.

"I think you're trying to steal my jewels," The brunette deadpanned, a knowing smile on her face and a glint in her crimson orbs.

The redhead frowned, "Oh, and what gave you that idea?" She asked, sarcasm dripping like venom from her mouth.

"I won't tell on one condition."

Nao raised an eyebrow, _What the hell…?_ "I'm listening…"

"Take me with you," The girl said, her eyes showing how serious she was.

"… Pfft!" Nao would have burst out laughing right there and then if she didn't remember she was suppose to be in 'stealth' mode. "Thanks, but I think I can make it out of here without being seen."

"Oh?"

"I made it _in_ here without being seen, right?" Nao smirked.

Red eyes sparkled with concealed mirth, "I believe that's just because the guards were on full alert after someone calls out 'thief!'…" She trailed off, allowing her words to sink in.

Nao's eyes widened as she realized that's what the girl planned to do, "You wouldn't." She then panicked when she saw the brunette was already filling her lungs with air (not easy with a corset on, but not impossible), getting ready to shout. Yuuki had no time to even attack the girl to silence her. "Alright, fine!" She said, holding her hands up, "Don't shout…"

The girl held her breath, as if waiting for the rest.

Green eyes rolled, "I'll take you along…" She grumbled. She went into her bag and pulled something out before throwing it to the nobleman's daughter, "While I ready something, start stuffing valuable stuff into the bag, anything you can fit." Yuuki could see the reluctance in the other girl's eyes but smirked as the deed was done anyway.

Nao thought about taking the girl out right then and there, but the brunette was overly cautious and kept looking at her through the mirror. _Damn._ She settled for the next best thing, petting the girl asleep. She casually walked up behind the girl so she wouldn't be alarmed, then placed the tampered cloth to the girl's mouth and nose. Red eyes widened and the girl struggled, but only for a little while; she slumped against the desk and Nao smirked, "I still got it." _Cleaning up a kill would take too long and I can't leave her here because she would wake up and identify me immediately… Damnit! That means I actually _have_ to take her!_

She placed the cloth away and started to move the woman onto her back, "Goddess, when you wake up, I gotta remind you to loose a couple pounds." She started to make her way back, "Must be all that 'rich persons' food."

* * *

"Okay, Mikoto and Mai are finally back, so that means we just have to wait until Nao gets back," Natsuki said as she started to a checklist off all the things gathered. _I can see it now, us on a blood-boiling chase and loosing the Navy and then a week later coming back with the stolen goods, saying we beat the 'robbers' and collect our reward!_ She smiled broadly as she continued to furiously write.

"Oh, I think that's Nao coming back," Mai said looking out from the deck and pointing towards a figure. "And she looks like she has something big too."

"That's Nao for ya! I knew I could count on her!" _This will make us rich!_ Natsuki turned around and continued on the checklist.

"Okay," Nao panted as she stomped up the boarding plank, "I got a couple of useless statues, a jewelry box filled with priceless stuff and a nobleman's daughter." The redhead dumped the unconscious woman unceremoniously into the pile after the inanimate objects.

"Midori, switch the ships mode out of 'docked', we're leaving," Natsuki commanded before going back to her check list. "Statues, check. Jewelry box, check. Nobleman's daughter, check." She marked them onto the list, "Okay, now if we could only get Mikoto to move them into the hold, we should be able to — Wait, WHAT?" Natsuki yelled, looking back to Nao.

"Goddess, howl any loud and we'll be caught," Nao said after unplugging her ears.

"Y-y-you kidnapped a _noblemen's daughter_?"

"What? She asked me to."

"And you actually did it?"

"I don't see the problem here."

"My plan is falling apart, that's what!" The captain panicked. "Quick! We have to go back and drop her off, like, around the back!"

"Too late, oh fearless leader," Nao dismissively pointed to the edge of the castle's dock, which was forty feet away and continuing. "Besides, she's identify me when she woke up, leading me back to your crew."

Natsuki gaped as she fell to her knees. _My… my perfect plan of money and fame… ruined… now we really __**are**__ robbers… __**and**__ kidnappers!_

**

* * *

**

And so, Natsuki's perfect plan was foiled and they all lived happily ever after, the en- -shot- Kidding, kidding. God, you people need to loosen up a bit. I'll update soon, okay? Geez...

Ha, you know, in the game Baten Kaitos, the people as well as the animals, have wings. Should I give them wings? It'd make things more interesting. -nudge, nudge-

**Omake**:

**Natsuki**: Oh God, my life is ruined. My perfect plan is ruined. I'm ruined... -in a corner, sulking-

**Nao**: -.- Quit being emo and help me lift her to a bed.

**Natsuki**: This is all your fault! If you'd just followed the plan, we would be in this mess!

**Nao**: Hey, you said pretty, valuable and shiny. Two outta three ain't bad.

**Natsuki**: -.- -grumbling to herself- Can't... come up... with comeback...

**Nao**: Hurry up and help me take her to Youko's before the drunker leaves the wheel and decides to strip princess over here, thinking she was the Doc.

**Natsuki**: o-o! -runs over and picks up Shizuru by herself- I can't let that happen! -starts towards the cabins-

**Nao**: oO; What is she, 'Justice Woman' now?...

**

* * *

Notes**:

_Duran_: Natsuki's ship is a Handysize freight liner, mostly made out of wood with some metal, with two pulley operating systems. It has three masts and three sets of 'wings' (A 'wing' was made up of two wooden poles sticking out the side of the ship with a piece of cloth attached to catch upward drafts. They could be positioned to help the rudder turn or folded back against the side of the ship when not needed.) on either side of the boat. All the space inside the ship from the middle to the bow (the front) was the hold for storage. At the stern were all the rooms on the ship; stairs led down into the living quarters, the Surgeon's office, mess hall, etc.; stairs that led up went to the bridge where Midori was usually at the wheel. The bridge was a big room where the crew usually held meetings. It had no cannons because it wasn't a ship meant for battle.

_Duran Note 1_: Because of the type of wings Midori has, she's able to use her wings to steer the ship more effectively and make it go faster. Steering as a whole is a bit harder than ships we're use to because ships flying through the Skies can not only turn, but go up and down; levers are situated next to the wheel to help with this. There is also a 'Docked' option where steam generators kick in and keep the ship afloat, in one place, at ports when not being flown.

_Duran Note 2_: The sails (clothe) used on ships sailing through the Skies are a tad tougher than sails we use due to the fact that they have to withstand the constant bombardment of salt at high speeds.

_Phonic Pistol_: The Earth in _Sailing the High Blues_ hasn't completely converted to guns yet, though they do have gun powder. (How else would they fire the cannons and harpoons?) What they _do_ have, however, are phonic pistols. This is how a phonic pistol works: Over time, the salt in the air gathers into a chamber in the gun as the gun continually compresses the air. The salt gathers into a large ball, forming the ammo, using static electricity. (It stops gathering when the chamber is full.) When firing, one must manually pull back the hammer before pulling the trigger; pulling on the trigger, slams down the hammer onto the frizzen, which sparks -ignites- the compressed air, sending the ball of salt to where it's aimed. (If you had to compare it to something, I'd say a wheellock or flintlock pistol without the flashpan. It's complicated and I explained it as best I could. Sorry if it didn't help. Just go with it, please.)

_Phonic Pistol Notes_: /a/ It got its name by the note it make when fired, sounding almost like a low horn. /b/ Seeing as how salt rusts metal, an owner would be wise to clean their gun often. /c/ Because the gun deals with compressed air, the kickback is quite powerful. /d/ It's basically a one-shot deal unless you're still alive four/five minutes later because it takes a long time for the static to gather enough salt to make a decent sized 'bullet'. /e/ Most countries still use crossbows and swords and phonic pistols are usually only used by the country who invented (Garderobe) them and pirates. (Natsuki's a special case due to her history, but that's yet to be revealed.)

_Endless Roar_: What the giant hurricane that keeps all the lands floating around is called.

_The Calamity_: The event of the Endless Roar breaking Earth into islands and being sent skyward, forming separate countries.

_Skies_: Seeing as how there's no oceans or seas, they sail through air that they call Skies.

_Dead Skies_: The large eye of the hurricane Endless Roar where there's no breeze to float on, therefore, unable to pass through without falling to dead.

_Goddess_: The religion of this Earth involved two Goddesses that were involved in The Calamity.

_Wings_: The humans of this Earth use 'wings', having adapted/evolved to life in the Skies. Now, they have many types of 'wings', some not even coming in the form of feathers or membrane. Some don't even connect to their body! They can summon/dismiss these appendages at will so they aren't always there.

_Morphers_: People from one island country didn't grow wings but instead, gained the ability to shift into an animal; only one type of animal to a person. Their animal forms don't have wings unless they change into a type of bird.

_Bideae_*: The name of the religion, involving the two goddesses said to have saved civilization, that all the island countries practice.

_*… Yeah, I horrible at other languages. This was me trying to be clever before remembering why I barely passed my foreign language class (which _wasn't_ Latin.) For any of you that have an inking to what I was trying to do with the name, I'm sorry if it's cringe-inducingly wrong._


	2. The Ship

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Damn! So many reviews! o-o Well, so many reviews came in that I was inspired to do another chapters with seven complete pages worth of words! (I have to think my loyal fans somehow, don't I? ;D) Grated it's a slow chapter that just introduces Shizuru to the ship,but some very interesting things happen... sorta.

Wow. No page brake throughout the whole chapter either. o-o

**roflroflrofl**: (anon.) And wings they shall gets! And here's an update. XD

**krugern**: Well, it's maybe not how you imagined it. XD;; But I hope it's still to your liking. (Heads up, I've only answered one of your thoughts so far. XP Sorry.)

**Swarm012**: Well, she has her reasons. No good ones, but she has her reasons. XP Then agian, Nao wouldn't be Nao if she did it out of the 'good of her heart'

**Kitajima**: (anon.) XD;; I don't think I'm the "best", but thank you very much for the compliment! (I've seen much better Naos posted in the fanfics; people who capture her character better than me. XP)

* * *

"We have to turn the ship around!" Natsuki said after a minute or two of desperately trying to figure things out.

"Yeah, because _no one_ would see a freight liner pull up, drop off an unconscious woman and find it completely inconspicuous," Nao frowned at Kuga's irrational thinking. "And besides, to woman said that if I didn't take her, she'd tell everyone that we came. I was caught," Nao shrugged.

"Wait, she _wanted_ to come?"

"So those ears really _aren't_ for decoration?" Nao gasped in mock astonishment.

Natsuki ignored her First Mate's sarcastic words, "And since when the hell do _you_ start keeping promises?"

Nao smirked, "Since I started getting profit off of them." She moved her fingers together in the 'money' symbol. She then looked down to the sleeping form, "You know, we could probably sell her off to someone. With her beauty, I bet we'd score a huge mound of cash!"

"Of course I'm not going to sell her! That's inhuman!" Natsuki reprimanded, "How could you even suggest something like that?"

"Easy. I use words."

The Captain's temper was raising once again as she clinched her fist, "We'll just have to talk to her and convince her to get off at the next stop we go to." She turned towards the base of the bridge, watching Mikoto lounge about near the 'loot,' "Mikoto!" She called out.

"Yes, Captain?" She jumped to her feet in seconds and pulled her hand to her head, saluting enthusiastically.

Natsuki smiled a little at the scene, "Carry all of the items we've gathered, except for the woman, into the hold. Make sure to place them near the bow."

"Okay!" Mikoto dashed off to do her assigned job.

"When are we going to sell the items we stole?" Nao grinned, rubbing her hands together, thinking about all the jewelry and priceless items and how much it would all sell for.

"We're not selling them," Natsuki said flatly.

"WHAT?!" Nao yelled, "You mean I risked my ass in that castle to get priceless treasure and that woman and we aren't even selling any?!"

"Quiet, Nao!" Mai said as she got back from the hold, helping Mikoto with her chore, "They'll hear you."

"Screw you!" She yelled back before stomping off to her cabin.

Natsuki sighed as she watched her First Mate storm off, "How'd I _know_ that was going to happen…" She trailed off. Natsuki shook her head before walking over to the two-way communication line that connected the deck to the bridge. She leaned down and spoke into it, "Midori! I trust you looked at the maps before we set out?"

"'Course! What do you think of am? Unreliable?" She asked with a cocky grin, even though no one could see it from the room she was in.

No comment.

Midori frowned when no response came back through the line, "Yeah, what is it?"

"About how long until we hit another island port?" The Captain asked.

"You're in luck, the Duchy of Fuuka is close to the Kingdom of Windbloom so a half a day should do it!"

Kuga frowned before turning back to the Skies, hooking her hands behind her, "I wonder how long until they realize their gold and jewels are missing?" She asked aloud. Her frown furrowed at another thought, _I wonder how long until they realize their __**daughter**__ is missing…_ She thought grimly. She then turned to the sleeping girl, "Honestly, who the hell _wants_ to be captured?"

Kuga watched as Mikoto appeared in and out of the scene, jumping up and down, in and out of the hold with items, landing with cat-like reflexes and above-human strength. She then looked back to the small, fading image of Fuuka's castle behind them._ I really did it, didn't I?_

"And my plan actually worked! We didn't get caught. (Of course, the security was kind of lax.) We were able to steal without being seen. (Well, more like we disguised ourselves to fit in with a maids to have better access to the rooms.) We made it back to the ship in one piece. (Okay, that I have no justification for. I think the guards were all in the castle.) And the only thing that went wrong is _that woman_!" Natsuki glared at the said woman, pointing at the soundly sleeping figure on her ship's deck.

The Captain scowled thoughtfully, "I wonder if we can drop her off in some alley somewhere? No, then she'd probably get robbed or something. And robbing is a bad thing." _Didn't _we_ just rob? Aren't you contradicting yourself?_ "Shut up guilty conscience!"

"It's a sad day when our Captain starts to talk to herself." Midori chimed in, startling the noirette.

"You weren't supposed to be listening!" Natsuki glared up to the Navigator, trying to peer through the window and find her navigator from her position.

Midori just shrugged, "Hey, it's one of the few things out where that was interesting. It's not my fault you forgot to close the communication line."

Natsuki grumbled, closing the line and glaring at the horn-like mouthpiece. She shook her head before the woman caught her eye once more. A particularly chilly breeze went by, causing the heavily coated Captain to shiver a bit. She looked down to se the brunette was wear less-than-fitting clothes for a trip through the Skies. "… Better get her to a bed." Kuga walked toward the stolen girl and slid an arm under her back and her other arm under the girl's legs. She tried to lift, but immediately stopped, "Okay…" Natsuki took in a deep breath, "It's all in the legs!" She growled out, using her legs to lift and not her back, "Whoo! I'm up!… Now, can I move?" She took one step, "I'm on a roll!" She said as she awkwardly moved through the main door and down the living quarters.

Slowly but surely, she started to tire out, "God, I need to work out more," She said breathlessly as her walking -stomping- got slower. She collapsed right in front of her destination: The Surgeon's Office. She leaned over the person, panting and sweating from exertion, "Okay, from now, I lay off on the excess mayo."

"Mm…" Red eyes fluttered open to an intense breathing sound with something looming over her. "…?" She blinked, trying to clear her blurry vision.

The figure looked down at her with questioning green eyes.

"… Ara."

Natsuki blinked, looking down and noticing their position, "Uh, uh- I can explain!" She panicked. _Goddess, this must look wrong!_

"I would surely hope Pervert-san could explain. After all, she is the one leaning over me, panting," The brunette said, looking up at Natsuki expectantly.

Natsuki glared at the girl under her, "Excuse me? I'm _not_ a pervert."

"Then please explain our situation," Although the tone was pleasant to the ears, there seemed to be an underlined warning in the nicely dressed girl's words.

"I was just tired from trying to pick y— …" Natsuki stopped before she made herself look like a wimp, "Er, from stuff… Yeah."

The girl's frown furrowed slightly, "What kind of stuff?"

"You're know, stuff-stuff. Just stuff!"

"What is '_stuff_'?" The girl under Natsuki drawled, not looking the least bit amused.

"Goddess, you're nosey!" The Captain grumbled, as she leaned back. She sat down on her behind and watched the girl lean up, never taking her scarlet eyes away from Kuga's figure. "Fine! I was trying to carry you to the Doc's room to check and see if you were fine and I accidentally dropped you! Happy now?"

"Not really," Shizuru answered honestly.

Natsuki frowned, "Woman!--…" She took a deep breath, "I'm trying to be nice, but you're stretching my patients." She glared at the nobleman's daughter.

"…"

Kuga turned her gaze away, staring harshly at the wooden floor. She inwardly grumbled for a moment or two before looking back, "Your name?" The Captain had willed the anger aside so she could speak levelly.

The brunette tilted her head to the side slightly. "Pardon?"

"What's your name?" The noirette repeated.

"And why would I so freely give my name to someone I don't even know?" The other asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

Natsuki let out a long sigh, suddenly feeling weary, "Please just answer the question."

"… Shizuru Fujino."

The Captain offered a tired smile, "Ah, nice to meet you, Miss- wait, Fujino?" She blinked, scowling, looking more alert.

"Yes?" Fujino replied, bewildered by the sudden change in attitude.

"You mean the same Fujino from tonight's ball? The same Fujino that's going to get married in a week? The same Fujino that's suppose to be with her fiancé at this point in time?"

"The very one," Shizuru said, slowly becoming amused.

Natsuki's face twisted into one of alarm, "Shit!" She cursed aloud, the severity of the situation finally revealing itself.

"Ara, it must be true what I've heard: that all sailors curse freely. Even the young female ones," The brunette smiled, mirth shining brightly in her eyes.

"You're going back!" The captain almost yelled in frustration.

Crimson eyes immediately darkened, "I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

Natsuki got up and walked over to the defiant girl, bringing her hand down and wrapping it around Shizuru's shoulder, yanking her up, "Yes you are —" Shizuru's arm slipped out of Natsuki's grasp because the Captain's hand was still slightly damp. They both tumbled to the ground with Natsuki falling on top of Fujino once more.

They both groaned as they started to lean up. Who better than Nao to open the door and see Natsuki bending over Shizuru, "Wow… That doesn't look compromising in the least."

"Nao!" Natsuki gasped.

"Oh, it's that girl who kidnapped me. Thank you," Shizuru smiled politely, inclining her head for a second or two.

Nao raised an eyebrow, "Okay, never thought I'd hear those words in the same breath."

"Speaking of words,—" The brunette started, but was cut off by Natsuki's hand.

_The last person I need to know about my loose tongue is Nao…_ Kuga looked up to Nao, "Why were you in the Doc's room anyway?"

"Counseling, because _someone_ wouldn't let me sell anything we stole!"

"It's illegal!"

"So is stealing in the first place, you moron!"

Natsuki naturally winched at this, "…"

Shizuru frowned slightly, staring at the arm connected to the hand still covering her mouth. She finally removed the hand, "Could you get off please?"

"Oh!" The gunslinger flushed lightly from embarrassment and quickly scrambled to get up, "Sorry." She offered her hand down to help the brunette up, pulling when a hand was placed in hers.

Shizuru got up and started to brush herself off. That's when she noticed something, "Would you happen to have a change a clothes?" It was silly to walk around in a ball gown.

Nao raised an eyebrow, "We might happen to have one, yes." She said in a mock 'cultured' accent. "Maybe the drunkard has a spare set of clothes."

Natsuki looked to Nao, "Could you get one?"

"Why?"

"Because it's an order."

"Since when do people listen to dogs?" The First Mate asked.

"Now."

"Yes, that's my name," Yuuki gave a sly smirk.

"Not your name! Now as in the time, now!" Natsuki growled.

"Okay, okay, don't get your leash in a knot, I'm going." Nao started to leisurely walk toward the deck.

"Goddess, I hate that woman…" Natsuki growled.

"Then why is she still a part of your crew?" A heavily accented voice came from behind the noirette.

"Hm?" Natsuki turned around, "You mean Nao? Well, it wouldn't really be this crew without Nao, it'd be a hell of a lot duller. In fact, it wouldn't be this crew if any of my mates left. We're kinda like family and _Duran_ is our home."

"'_Duran_'."

"The ship. The ship's name is _Duran_."

"Oh." _Ships have names?_ "Well, if her name is Nao and the ship's name is _Duran_, then what is yours?"

Natsuki raised both eyebrows in surprise, "Mine?"

"Well, there's no one else around," Scarlet orbs darted down the lit hallway before landing back on the Captain, amusement showing as she smiled.

"That's called being a smart-ass," Natsuki pointed out.

"Well, you have to have wit in the place I grew up or else you're used like an old tool," Fujino replied, her tone still pleasant.

"…" Natsuki just stared on awkwardly, unable to reply to that.

Shizuru sighed gently, realizing she had unintentionally said something to upset the black haired girl. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable," She gave an apologetic smile.

"It's fine." Kuga visibly relaxed, "I'm Captain Natsuki Kuga."

"Well, thank you for taking me onboard, Captain Natsuki."

"Oi," Natsuki scowled, "Since when have we been on a first-name basis?"

"Since just now. You may call me Shizuru if you wish," A small, sly smile wormed its way onto her features.

"I don't want to call you Shizuru!" Kuga exclaimed, her temper being provoked to life once more.

"You just did," The twenty-year-old responded, starting to enjoy herself and their little game. (Well, it was a game to her.)

"Stop that! Confusing me and manipulating me and putting words into my mouth!"

"I'm not," Shizuru smiled wickedly, "You're just that easy."

"You—!"

The nobleman's daughter cut Natsuki off before she could yell, placing two fingers gingerly on her the younger girl's lips to effectively silence her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and I hope to get to know you and your crew better while on this voyage," She smiled sweetly.

"Oh no you don't."

"Hm?" Shizuru drawled, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"We're going to the next island port so you can make your way back," The Captain ordered, "And that's final!"

"Ara," Shizuru smirked, "I don't believe that is what's going to happen."

"It sure as hell will," Natsuki responded, her glare on full force.

"I'm staying." Shizuru said, smiling calmly and staring straight into flaming green eyes.

"Leaving."

"Staying."

"Leaving!"

"Staying.

"LEAVING."

"Staying.

"_LEAVING!_"

"Staying."

"Would both of you stop arguing?" Youko came out of her room, looking at the two with a deep scowl set in her blue eyes.

"My apologies, madam," Shizuru apologized, inwardly berating herself.

Natsuki frowned, "But it looks like you were enjoying it."

"I was," It was Sagisawa's turn to look amused.

Kuga's left eyebrow twitched.

"And you are?" The ship's doctor looked over to their newcomer, and eyebrow raised in query.

"Shizuru Fujino, pleasure to meet your acquaintance," The younger brunette introduced herself, "I was kidnapped by Nao and I'm now here as part of the crew," She ended with a smile.

Youko's mouth gaped a little as she slowly turned her head to her Captain, questions already at the tip of her tongue.

"For the last time, you're not part of my crew," Natsuki turned to the Surgeon, "And it was all Nao's idea to kidnap her!"

"You rang?" The First Mate opened the door and leaned against the doorframe, smirking, "I brought Princess some clothes."

Shizuru blinked, "'Princess'? I'm not a—"

The redhead's face became grim, "Look, I _don't care_ who you are. I just brought you along so we could have something to sell. I don't wanna get to know you so stay outta me way, you hear?" Nao walked passed a stunned and confused Shizuru, shoving the clothes into her arms as she passed.

Natsuki watched her long-time friend walk into her cabin, wincing as the door slammed shut, "… She's not a very trusting or social person." Natsuki said, trying to explain Yuuki's behavior.

Shizuru smiled weakly, "I… see."

"Anyway, ask around now if you want to learn names because you won't be seeing us ever again once we get to town," Natsuki smirked and started to walk away, only for Midori to burst through the main doorway, "Youko!" Midori had a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Oh Goddess, she's drunk…" Natsuki face-palmed again.

"Youko~" Midori moved to push the surprised doctor against the wall, "You knows what's better then a Youko?" She asked with an alcoholic breath, a drunken, sly grin on her face. "A Youko smothered in chocolate!" Midori then smirked broadly, "MAI!" She called out loudly, "Where'd you leave the chocolate syrup from last night? I need some!"

"Mi-midori! Not now!" Youko hissed as she tried to push off the Second Mate while keeping the other woman's hands from lifting her shirt, "Not now!" She yelled.

Shizuru blinked, her eyes slightly widened at the scene, "Oh my."

"I have the chocolate right he—…" Mai frowned, lowering the bottle she had in her hand, "Oh."

Natsuki frowned, "Don't give it to her."

"Of course I'm not going to give it to her. Last time I did it took five washings to get to chocolate stains out!"

"Not helping!" Sagisawa said, her cheeks flushing at Tokiha's words. Strained, she continued to push the drunken woman away.

Nao slammed her door open, "What the hell is going on out here that's so lou— Oh. Midori's at it again."

"'Again'?" Shizuru asked, pointing to the scene, "So this is normal?" She asked the Captain.

"Unfortunately…" Natsuki looked away. _So much for looking professional…_

"Question: If Midori is down here, drunk, who's steering?" Nao asked indifferently.

"…" Natsuki eyes widened, "Oh no…"

"_Whee!_" Cheerful cries could be heard above deck before the ship started to spin around in circles uncontrollably, making everyone fall from the force.

"Mai!" Natsuki looked to the Cook.

"I'm on it!" The cook steadily got up and made her way to the deck. After a few minutes, the ship finally became steady. The carrot-top came back with Minagi who was rubbing the back of her head, pouting. Everyone else was finally stood up, still shaking a bit, except for Midori who was by now sleeping soundly on the ground.

Youko sighed, looking down at the woman, "I better get her into a bed." She dragged the woman into hers and Midori's shared cabin.

Mikoto tugged on Mai's shirt, "Mai. Food," She smiled, completely recovered from the whack across the back of her head.

Mai sighed, "Soon, Mikoto. Dinner will be soon."

"Aww," Mikoto pouted as she walked into the kitchen, following the Cook.

Nao whistled as she walked over to the two remaining people, "What's that?" The redhead asked, pointing to the snake pendant resting just above Fujino's breasts.

"Oh, it's…!" _… This is perfect._ "It's simply a necklace I have," She smoothly lied, picking it up. She smiled kindly, holding out the pendent towards Nao, "Would you like to see it?" _Being a thief by nature, I'm sure she'll try to take it._

"Awesome!" Nao smirked, "You know, maybe I will take that off your hands!" She smirked wickedly as she reached for the pendent.

"I told you we aren't selling anything!" Natsuki said, trying to yank the pendent away from Nao's greedy hands, but Shizuru's hand was still attached. Uh oh.

Suddenly, the ship started to rock and a harsh wind blew in from nowhere. They hands seemed to be magnetized together while the pendent started to glow a white color. Papers flew everywhere and people struggled to keep standing.

Natsuki's wings were suddenly summoned without her willing them to appear. They were well kept and raven-like; the colors of the features were the same as her hair, ebony. Just then, her unfolded wings started to glow a light blue as the visible winds started to swirl around them. Runes and deep hollow sounds formed before it all just abruptly died.

Everyone's eyes were wide, "… Uh?"

Kuga slowly let go of the pendent, "Um…" The pendent was back to its original two colors, red and green.

"… That was something, wasn't it?" Shizuru cleared her throat as the silence lingered heavily above the three. _Not exactly how I planned it, but this is fine._

Natsuki frowned, "Something tells me you know what just happened." The Captain crossed her arms under her chest, her gaze piercing into Fujino.

Red eyes glanced from Yuuki, who still looked bewildered to Kuga's glare, "Yes, an explanation is in order, isn't it?" She said, realizing there was no way out of this situation.

* * *

Some things have been answered, some things haven't. It's gets more interesting later. All I know is that in the next chapter, we find out exactly how close Shizuru and Natsuki are connected and we get to see Kuga kick some ass! Rah! X3 We also get a look on the Navy's side and how the castle's handling it all.

**Omake**:

**Nao**: HA! I'm the most popular person in the whole fanfic!

**Natsuki**: You can't be most popular! You aren't even paired up with anyone!

**Nao**: Shut it up your muzzle and suck it! Four-fifths of the reviews are about me!

**Natsuki**: This can't be happening! Demon! Give me more lines!

**Demon**: But you already have whole the lines in the whole chapter.

**Natsuki**: So?!

**Demon**: I can't give you any more!

**Natsuki**: Then give Shizuru more!

**Shizuru**: Ara, how thoughtful.

**Demon**: It's called character development. I can't just center it around you two! I need little side-stories and 'build up'.

**Natsuki**: You center around us in your other stories.

**Demon**: Yeah, but in this one, I got Mai and Midori and Nao and... I need to expand, damnit! Besides, the story _already_ has you two together and the whole story line and stuff with you two, can't you lay off a little bit?!

**Natsuki**: -grumbling- Fine...

**Nao**: Finally. I get more screen time to present the perfection that is me. -smirks-

**Demon**: I wouldn't go that far.

**Nao**: -turns to Demon glowering- You say something?

**Demon**: o-o; No, madam-sir-milady-highness-ness-miss...

**Nao**: -cocky grin- Good! Now get to working one chapter three!

**Demon**: T-T Why me?... Why me?... -starts slaving away at her next chapter-


	3. The Tale

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime or Mai Otome.

Ha! This is turning out more funny than I thought it would! Ideas just popped into my head from nowhere, and sooner or later, this ended up being thirteen pages worth of chapter! Whoo! But don't take my word for it, read and enjoy! XD

**Swarm012**: Of course there will be more MidorixYouko. XP Well, I figured that Shizuru didn't know anyone, and she was desperate to get out of the marriage so it was more like: 'anyone will do! anything to get out of this marriage!' not really 'I don't care...' (XP My explanations suck. Sorry.)

**rainee-chan**: XD;; Couple of things I didn't understand in your review. But I'll answer what I can: Well, Nao wouldn't be Nao if she didn't do something to profit herself the most. XP;; NaoxTomoe?? oO;;; Ha, and it's not you that's having trouble reading. I just got lazy and didn't write well at night. XP Sorry.

**ShotgunNeko**: Like a friend? Or like a beta? Or both?! XO Anyway is fine with me! XD -high-fives- (Love your username, by the way. XDD)

**ManiazAzn**: Meh, this story has them in here, meh. You just have to give me some time to type stuff out, meh. XP XD

**krugren**: Thank you. Yes, this story may be based around 'Shiznat' but I wanted to give other characters some time as well. Well, the story's whole time-line is about a week and a half so I kinda had to speed things up a tad. XD;; I'll just use the excuse that Shizuru was desperate.

**tsuko-chan**: I know, right? MidorixYouko is a great pairing (screw that professor we barely ever hear about anyway.) Ha, tricked ya. ;D Oi, hard question. Well, I'll say yes that in this world it's 'normal' to have wings, but there are a few special cases, that in which you'll find out in the future. XP

* * *

"Why don't we go to the mess hall and sit down while you explain?" Natsuki gestured towards one of the doors at the far end of the hall. Her voice suggested a question but her expression said it was an order.

Shizuru simply complied and walked into the mess hall, taking a seat on a nearby bench. Natsuki sat down across from her, Nao sitting down next to her Captain.

A couple seconds passed. "Well?" Natsuki urged.

"Yes, well…" Shizuru started, trying to recall the stories told to her in her youth about the pendant.

Natsuki and Nao waited, one listening intently so she could figure out what just happened, the other one just listening because she has nothing else better to do.

"It's said that this pendent is back from the times when the sky was up and water was all around. When the only creatures that had wings were birds and the continents were surrounded by 'Oceans'."

"Pfft!" Nao broke the tension, "As if! Everyone knows that that time of 'Oceans' is a myth. And a pretty stupid one at that, it's always been just Skies."

Shizuru patiently looked at Nao, "May I continue?"

Yuuki shrugged.

"It's said this pendent dates back to when the Endless Roar was still very small. It started one day and kept growing, much to the people's fear. However, just when the Endless Roar becomes monstrous in size, two goddesses appeared and stopped it before it could reach land. However, stopping it from moving and getting rid of it completely or two completely separate things:

"The two goddesses could not destroy the Endless Roar, even with their combined power. Once they realized this, they sacrificed their souls to form a barrier around Endless Roar to stop it from traveling. Even with this done, Endless Roar grew in power, sucking up all the oceans and seas until there was nothing left but cracked ground. The cracked ground tore into parts and were lifted up, sucked in by the powerful gusts of the Endless Roar. This is why we now live in the Skies, due to an event dubbed 'The Great Calamity'.

"This pendent is said to house the souls of those two goddesses, the gems being their very souls and the snakes being the barrier they created as their last act. It's said that should something happen to the pendant, the barrier keeping the Endless Roar still will vanish and the only thing keeping our lands from falling will be sent into a chaotic rage, ending all life as we know it.

"Oh, and there's also something in there about if two soul mates should touch the pendant at the same time, they would be able live without worry of separation from their loved one," Shizuru finished with a calm smile.

Natsuki's mouth was open but no words came out. It seemed like she was trying to put her feelings into something coherent, but couldn't quite do it. Her expression was yelling 'The hell?...' in volumes.

Nao seemed to be trying to keep back her laughter.

"What is…" Natsuki's words stopped, collecting her thoughts hopelessly.

Nao slammed her fist as the first burst of laughter came out, "_Ha!_ Soul mates! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

Natsuki blinked, coming back to life, "Wait. Hold up. Just because of some tale and glowing object, I'm suppose to believe _we're_ soul mates?!" She stared incredulously at Fujino.

"Well, there were all those runes and the glowing and the pendant turning white…" Shizuru started to list off reasons, ignoring Nao's laughing.

"Er, j-just some wind blowing stuff around! And trick of the light for the glowing… and more trick of the light for the pendant! Yeah!" Natsuki nodded to her own illogical logic. "Things don't just glow!"

The brunette looked back to the Captain, smiling victoriously at Kuga's lame attempt to cover up what happened, "If you don't like 'glow,' the synonym 'illuminate' is always available."

"I wasn't taking about synonyms!"

"But you admit that it glowed?"

"But it's just a myth! You can't believe everything you hear," The noirette said, trying to defend herself.

"I heard my parents used it and it glowed for them."

"… So? They aren't us. It could skip standards for every other generation," Natsuki lamely tried.

Nao finally calmed down, then tugged on Natsuki's jacket to get her attention as she whipped tears from her eyes, "Why not bed her and make it official?" The First Mate grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Natsuki blushed at this, "Sh-shut up, Nao!" She growled loudly.

Shizuru smirked coyly, seeing an opportunity. She stood up and leaned over the counter, putting her lips close to the Captain's ear, "I suppose it won't be all that bad being your soul mate. At least you're cute," She said, blowing onto Natsuki ear and making the Captain shiver.

The gunslinger's blush quickly spread across her cheeks, turning her face a deep red color. She regained her senses after a couple seconds and realized what just happened, "Wha-wh-what?!" She stammered as she slid down the bench, trying to get away, but lost her balance and toppled over the wooden seat.

Shizuru's blinked, her eyes widened as she watched, "Ara…" She brought her hand to her mouth and tried to mask her giggling in vain, "I can tell this journey is going to be a fun one!" She said as she picked up the clothes she was carrying around and walked out the room.

Natsuki was still sprawled across the floor, gaping, trying to figure things out.

Nao looked down at her, "Wow, that was lame." She said flatly. "I don't think I've ever seen you spazz that bad before. Oh well, there's a first for everything, I guess." She got up, walked over and bent down to her best friend with a wide smirk on her face, "You won't be hearing the end of this any time soon," She whispered before getting up and walking out the mess hall.

* * *

Tate Yuuichi was standing nervously in front of the Duke of Fuuka, sweating bullets under the Duke's intense gaze. The reason being was because Duke Kanzaki's fiancée was nowhere to be found and he was the object of blame. "You wanted to see me, Duke Kanzaki?" He said, trying to keep his voice calm and level, but failing miserably.

"Yuuichi Tate, Captain of the Guard of the Kanzaki Manor," Kanzaki stressed every word very slowly.

"Duke?"

"Do you remember promising me that absolutely _nothing_ would happen last night?" The Duke had a frighteningly calm smile on his face.

"Y-yes, Duke…" His legs were almost quaking as much as his words, making his armor rattle slightly.

"Then could you tell me why my fiancée is missing? The woman said to be more beautiful than the Skies on a colored morning? Of course, then again, I wouldn't know this because I never got to see her," His voice increased slightly.

"I-It's been reported that along with Lady Fujino, some of her items of value and other miscellaneous treasured items are.. also… missing…." Yuuichi's voice trailed off.

The anger was visibly boiling in the young Duke's eyes; another clue would be his clinched fist. He opened his mouth to say something, but his advisor stepped in, "Duke Kanzaki, if I may suggest something?" His smile was as wicked as ever. It was often wondered if that was his normal smile, or if he was just that evil, "May I, Sir?" Nagi repeated looking as innocent as possible.

Tate gulped. This can't be good.

Nagi turned walked closer to the Duke, "What if Captain Tate here goes after the ship that was spotted suspiciously sailing away just when people were becoming aware the castle had robbers in it?" The Advisor's smile spread slightly, looking more and more like a fox by the second. "He could take the Commodore—"

Tate's eyes widened. _Not the Commodore! Anyone but the Commodore!_

"—and her respective Captain; the Lieutenant; a few people from the Intelligence and Technology Team; and that 'maki-maki' girl everyone seems to pass around. They could take your best ship, as well, Duke." Nagi Homura turned his smile back to the Duke, "This will surely prove your love to her, Duke Kanzaki."

"A-All those p-people, sir?!" Tate's mouth gaped wider then he thought possible.

Nagi turned back to Tate, "And if Captain Tate doesn't come back before the wedding deadline… Kill him," He said, that grin still on his face.

Yuuichi's eyes widened in horror.

"Hm," The Duke seemed to consider this, "Alright." He said at length, "If Captain Tate Yuuichi is not back by the wedding date, he shall be beheaded in the town's square. Dismissed."

Tate hastily bowed before scrambling to the door, trying to gather people as soon as possible. After all, he only had six days to get the future Duchess back or he would be beheaded!

* * *

Tate cleared his throat, reading out a list of people in front of him that were ordered to partake in the trip:

"Commodore Haruka Suzushiro and her respective Captain, Yukino Kikukawa; Lieutenant Masashi Takeda; Chie Harada and Aoi Senoh from Intelligence; Alyssa Searrs from Technology Department and her.. robot… android thing—"

"Miyu has a name, you know!" The genius child glared up at the Guard Captain.

Miyu's emotionless stare turned to Tate and her arm lifted, morphing into a blade.

"Wh-what?! F-fine! Alyssa Searrs from the Technologic Department and her android Miyu! Happy now?!"

Miyu looked down to Alyssa, "Miss?"

Alyssa smiled up at Miyu, nodding her head. The robot morphed her hand back and stood at attention once again.

"And lastly, the 'maki-maki' girl that creeps everyone out," Tate said flatly.

"It's Shiho Munakata! SHI-HO MU-NA-KA-TA!" I'll give you one guess.

"Oh, so that's your name. Nice to meet you."

"Isn't it on the paper?" The pink-haired girl frowned.

"No. It says: 'the 'maki-maki' girl that creeps everyone out'."

"And Tomoe Marguerite, newly appointed Head Maid for Miss Shizuru Fujino," A voice said from behind them before Shiho could retort.

Tate turned around, "And who're you?" He looked at the person in the maid outfit.

Tomoe frowned, disbelievingly, "I _just_ said my name, you moron." _Can someone really be this stupid?_

The Guard Captain frowned, "Well, I'm sorry but you can't come alo—"

An eerie aura made its way toward Yuuichi, making him shiver, "I suggest you let me on if you know what's good for you."

"But the Duke said—"

"Enough!" An annoyed voice bellowed from the line. Everyone turned to see Haruka grinning broadly, "Let her come along, it'll only take a day or two with my superior skills. Please, catching the robbers be like a piece of pie."

"'Cake', Haruka." The Navy Captain corrected. "The saying is 'a piece of cake'," Kikukawa explained gently.

"Oh… well, they're both desserts," Suzushiro huffed, earning a sigh and a shake of the head from her most trusted Captain.

"Chie! I can't believe it! We're going on a ship cruise! I bet the Skies' setting will be wonderful..." Aoi looked dreamily as she imagined the scene.

Chie smiled charmingly as she turned to her partner, "Not as wonderful as you," She smirked.

"Stop it, Chie. You're embarrassing me," Aoi smiled back.

"Don't worry Milady Fujino, I'll come and save you from those savage beasts," Tomoe muttered to herself.

"Hehehehehehe… I'll maki-maki anyone who gets on my nerves," Shiho was chuckling manically to herself.

Tate watched the team assigned to this mission, "I'm dead." He deadpanned. He then turned to the only person who hadn't spoken yet, "Lieutenant Takeda! I haven't seen you since we went into separate fields! And 'Lieutenant'? The Goddesses have been smiling down on you," Yuuichi ended with a friendly smile. _At least I have one sane person on my crew._

Takeda smiled back, "Yeah, a lot has changed. So you're Captain of the Guard?"

Tate nodded, then sighed, "Maybe a deceased Captain of the Guard if we don't come back in six days."

Masashi grinned, patting his friend from school on the back, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll get Lady Fujino back before you know it."

"I hope so…"

"Room for one more?" A distinctly female voice made them all turn to see who the intruder was.

Yuuichi gapped, "Another _maid_?!"

Tomoe frowned suspiciously, "I don't remember you on our team…" She said, trying to remember if this newcomer worked with her.

"She does not work with you, Miss Marguerite, because she works directly for Her Highness, the Queen herself," Yukino chimed in helpfully.

"H-her Highness, Queen Mashiro Blan de Windbloom?!" Yuuichi stammer, "Why would someone from the kingdom be here?"

Suzushiro rolled her eyes, "Does it matter? We'll be done with this in about three days so what difference dose it make?"

The second woman in the maid outfit smiled politely, bowing at the hip, "As an order under Queen Mashiro Blan de Windbloom herself, I Fumi Himeno, Head Maid to the Queen was ordered to accompany you all. It's a pleasure to meet you all," She leaned back up.

_Why offer us her Head Maid?_ Tate didn't voice his questions aloud. After all, The duchy of Fuuka was ultimately under the kingdom of Windbloom so whatever the Queen ordered, goes.

"We've wasted enough slime, let's go," The Blonde Commodore said, starting to lead the way toward Yukino's ship, the _Koumokuten_.

The bifocal-wearing woman gave a helpless smile as she walked next to her Commodore, "It's 'time', Haruka," She whispered, not wanting others to hear her call her friend's name without her title.

Suzushiro grumbled, "Slime, time- they sound the same! Damned Windbloom words…" Originally being from the Republic of Aries, she had to learn the Windbloom language. She still messed up every now and then.

* * *

"Captain!" Someone burst through Natsuki's door when she was sleeping.

"Someone better be dying," She growled through gritted teeth as she opened her eyes. What? She was having a really good dream about running through an edible field of mayo flowers and— … Moving on.

"No, but we've landed at Windbloom's port!" Natsuki looked over to see Midori excitedly grinning at her doorway.

"Already?" Natsuki leaned up, yawned and placed her hat on her head. She raised an eyebrow, "How are you up already? Shouldn't you be having a hangover?"

Midori smirked, "I have my ways."

"…?" Both Natsuki's eyebrows raised in realization before they furrowed, "Oh. I'm surprised I didn't wake up from the noise."

It was Midori's turn to frown, "Not that way."

Suddenly, a black blur ran between Midori's legs and toward the bed, jumping up. The black blur morphed into Mikoto right before she landed on Natsuki's lap.

"_Oomph_!" Natsuki exhaled on the impact, "Morning Mikoto," The Captain greeted in a strained voice.

"Mai told me to come in and wake you up because breakfast is ready! Yep!"

"I was already awake…" Kuga grumbled, trying to get her breath back. "And couldn't you land on me in your cat form?" She asked the Morpher.

"Then I wouldn't have been able to wake you up if you were asleep," Mikoto said, thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm awake, in any case. You can go on ahead and tell Mai," Natsuki said, stretching.

"Okay!" Mikoto bounded off with Midori following her to the mess hall.

The noirette did the morning necessities before going to the hall to meeting the crew. She also saw Shizuru in the clothes she was given yesterday.

Shizuru was wearing a simple white, button-up blouse with a couple of the top buttons undone and the ends of her sleeves cuffed. She had on dirt brown pants with the leggings stuffed into black boots. The pendent was visibly dangling on the small amount of cleavage she was exposing and her hair was down. She had on an open, black jacket so she could stay warm in their cold environment.

"…"

"Natsuki, you're staring," Fujino said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Huh?" Natsuki blinked, then looked away, coughing into her fist, "I was just surprised. I' use to seeing you in your gown." She turned back to the brunette, giving her a pointed look, "And don't call me Natsuki, Miss Fujino."

"My name is Shizuru to you, _Natsuki_," Shizuru challenged, smiling.

"Captain?" Mikoto's voice butt in, but no one was listening.

Natsuki made a huff and looked away, grumbling, "You aren't staying with us for long…" She sat down as the food started to come out, "Okay, here's the plan. Midori, you go with Youko to get some clothes for Fujino and supplies for the Doc. and the ship. Mikoto, you go with Mai to pick up food and water."

Natsuki then turned to Nao, "You stay on board with Fujino."

"Natsuki?" Mikoto's voiced again, but wasn't heard.

Nao frowned, "I ain't stayin' on the ship with Princess."

"It's okay, Miss Yuuki, I've no intention of running away from the group," Shizuru informed.

"When did you learn people's names?" Natsuki asked, bewildered.

"You were sleeping for quite a while, so I walked around _Duran_ and asked people some questions and for their names," Fujino explained to the Captain.

"You don't need to learn people's names!"

"That's not what you said before," Red eyes danced brightly when they saw Kuga's stunned expression.

"Well, I changed my mind!" Natsuki huffed, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Can I eat the rest, Natsuki?…" Mikoto's voice trailed off in the wind when no one responded.

Shizuru simply looked away, keeping her comments to herself. _So childish!_

Natsuki finally looked down to the table, finding it empty. "Where'd all the food go?!" She looked around to see Mikoto still stuffing her face, a rarity if it lasts more than five minutes. "Oi! Leave some for the rest of us!" She reprimanded.

Mai scowled at Natsuki, "She was asking you the whole time and you didn't answer so she took it. No complaining. You'll just have to have lunch in town."

Kuga looked at the Cook, "Can I have some of yours?"

"No." Blunt. Tokiha took another bite of her meal, ignoring her Captain's stare.

Natsuki finally looked away, grumbling, pouting. She looked over to Midori and Youko, "Can I?"

They both shook their heads.

Natsuki looked over to Nao and opened her mouth to talk.

"No begging, mutt."

Natsuki scowled, closing her mouth. A couple seconds passed and green eyes slowly slid over to glance at Fujino, who seemed to be eating _antagonizingly_ slow on purpose.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Fujino?"

"I won't answer to that."

"Fujino."

"…"

"Fujino!"

"…"

"What _will_ you answer to?" Natsuki asked, finally giving in due to hunger.

"Shizuru. Call me Shizuru."

"Fine, _Shi-zu-ru_. May I have some food?"

"I'll share half," The nobleman's daughter smiled pleasantly at Kuga as she pushed her plate in the Captain's direction.

Natsuki mocked soundlessly as she got her fork.

* * *

"Step away from the handrail and walk down the plank!" Natsuki yelled, her voice strained as she pulled on Shizuru's arm, trying to get the girl to move. Apparently, she had changed her mind about Shizuru staying on _Duran_.

"I said I'm not going to leave this crew!" Shizuru strained to keep her grip on the wooden hand railing. What had started out as a simple exchange of words had grown into Kuga taking drastic measures and trying to pull Fujino off her ship.

"You aren't welcome on board!"

"I'm the one who asked to be kidnapped!"

"No one said they would do it!"

"Miss Yuuki did!"

"She doesn't count!"

"Oi!" The red head glared over to the captain, "I 'don't count', huh?" She placed her hands akimbo, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean that!" Natsuki yelled in a strained voice.

"Yes you did!" Shizuru said back, still hanging on. She was stronger than she appeared… This whole ordeal was silly to her, but she wasn't about to give up without a fight.

"Quiet you!" Natsuki frowned. "Argh!" She growled in frustration, quickly changing her position and placing her whole body behind the brunette's to get more leverage. However, when she was hooking her arms around the other girl's form, her hand accidentally caressed the flat of Fujino's stomach, Kuga's hand somehow getting under the white blouse.

Shizuru inhaled sharply at the cold touch, perking up and flushing lightly, "You really are a pervert!" She said, glaring forward. She lifted her right leg, trying to kick Natsuki's tight to knock her backwards. Too bad her foot accidentally rammed right in between her legs—

Natsuki bent over and brought her hands down to her crotch, hitting an octave note so loud and crisp clean that it would make opera singers proud. She whimpered a little as pain shot through her body. No matter how tough someone is, getting hit there _hurts_!

"Look ma, no brains!" Nao laughed hysterically as she watched.

The Captain was in fetal position as she continued to shiver, gnashing her teeth against each other with her eyes squeezed shut.

Nao had calmed down by now, but she was still smirking at the scene, "Karma, bitch."

Kuga was finally able to relax after half a minute or so, so she slowly tried to get up. She was a little weak in the legs, but she managed, "Shizuru…" She leaned against the railing. Her voice was surprisingly level.

"Yes?" Shizuru asked, vaguely noting that this was the first time the Captain had called her by her first name.

"I'll take you into town with me as long as you promise not to kick me there ever again."

"Deal."

Natsuki nodded, pushing off the handrail and walking robotically stiff toward the other members of her crew. _Pain, pain, pain…_

"Let's move o-_ut_!" Natsuki voice cracked slightly before she stiffly walked down the plank, the rest of the crew was snickering as they followed, except for Nao. Oh, she was snickering alright, she was just stay on the ship.

After they did what was required to dock their ship, they split up and walked into town to do their assigned chores.

* * *

Natsuki grumbled as Shizuru walked right next to her. People were staring and she didn't like the attention. _What're they all staring at?_ Natsuki frowned as she started to speed up, powering walking.

Fujino started to walk faster in order to keep, "Natsuki?"

"What?" Natsuki barked harshly, her tone mirroring her mood. _I gotta loose this woman…_

The brunette was quiet after being barked at, but quickly recovered, "… I'm sorry about earlier."

"Hm?"

"When I kicked you in the—"

"It's fine, nothing to be sorry about," Natsuki waved it off over her shoulder nonchalantly, not turning back to her stowaway. An awkward silence hung between the two as they continued to walk for a couple more minutes.

_C'mon Natsuki, find a way to get rid of this woman. Oh, I know! I'll go up to a guard and say that I've found 'Miss Shizuru Fujino' and collect and rewards and that'll be that._ Natsuki smiled, putting her plan into action. She turned to the other girl, "Shizuru."

"Yes?" She turned to look at the Captain. She raised an eyebrow slightly, suspicious about Natsuki's unusually warm smile, "…"

"We're going this way for a second," Natsuki lead Shizuru through the town, trying to locate a station throughout the bustling port town. They made their way past people, animals, houses and carts before Kuga finally found a guard. The shorter girl looked around, locating a nearby alleyway. She dragged Shizuru over, "Stay here."

Fujino frowned, "Why should I stay here?" She glanced down the darkened alleyway before looking back to the Captain.

"Well…" Kuga's mind worked quickly for a reason, "You won't be caught and taken back! I just have to do something here, really quick. I'll be back soon," Natsuki smiled.

Red eyes narrowed, "Ara, You want me gone, correct?" She asked in an accusing tone. "This would be the perfect opportunity to leave me here and thus take off without me on your ship."

Once again, Kuga's mind worked fast to come up with something. She put on a facade of anger, "Would you seriously think I'd go through all the trouble to leaving you here when I could have lost you in the crowds we passed through? But I waited for you, didn't I?" She asked, glaring. _That sounds convincing…_

Scarlet eyes studied Kuga's visage before softening up. A small smile formed on her face, "You're right. I am sorry for accusing you."

Natsuki face melted into a soft grin as she shrugged, "It's alright." _And with that, no more annoying, self proclaimed 'soul mate'._ Natsuki smiled as she walked off, "Be back soon!" She called back before walking into the crowd.

With one of her problems dealt with, she walked toward the guard she spotted earlier, "Excuse m—" She stopped right behind him, her eyes widening as she read what the man was placing up onto the town's notice board: '_Wanted: Dead or Alive. Captain Natsuki Kuga and her crew, Mai Tokiha, Mikoto Minagi, Nao Yuuki, Midori Sugiura and Yoko Sagisawa. Wanted for robbery and the kidnapping of future Duchess of Fuuka, Shizuru Fujino. Reward: 200,000 gold pieces per member._'

Natsuki quickly turned around, pulling her hat down over her eyes before quickly walking away. _Two hundred-thousand gold pieces per member?! I gotta tell the crew so we can pack up and leave!_ She thought running toward the port.

Natsuki was out of breath by the time she got arrived at the ship. Eleven minutes of flat-out sprinting was a bit much for someone not use to it.

"Well look what the dog spit up, a wanted criminal," Nao smirked from over the railing of the ship.

Natsuki frowned as she walked up the plank, "If you have enough time for stupid comments like that, then you can help load. I want this ship ready to depart in twenty minutes. Do you hear me? Twenty!" She called out to the others on the deck as she started to help load supplies into the hold.

"Aye, Captain!" They continued to work, only faster.

"Oi, Captain," Nao looked around, "Where's Princess?"

"I said Miss Fujino isn't staying with my crew and I say what I mean," Was Kuga's reply, holding an air of authority about her as she walked toward the stairs leading into the hold.

Nao just shrugged and continued to work.

----------------------

Meanwhile, back in the alleyway, a very lonely feeling suddenly consumed Shizuru, making her feel empty and broken. _I thought she'd come back… Miss Kuga —_ She shook her head. –_no. __**Natsuki**__ was supposed to be my soul mate._ _Is it really just a myth after all? _A rueful smile crossed he features as she looked down at her pendant, "Ara, listen to me, going on like a school girl rejected by her first crush… I was just using that myth to get out of marriage, after all." _… But still… Being around Natsuki felt nice and natural._

_From my short time on that ship, I found out that everyone loves their Captain like a leader. She's responsible, dependable… I guess I really was a burden._ Fujino smiled sadly -pathetically- on the verge of tears as the emotions got more intense. She brought her hand up to the pendent and clinched it tight in her fist, _This feeling… it hurts so much._

-----------------------

Natsuki stopped in mid-step, "Huh?" She looked around, frowning in confusion.

"Natsuki?" Mai noticed her Captain glaring while looking about, "What's wrong?"

Green eyes met purple, "I don't know why, but for some reason, a pang of pain hit my heart before feeling _really_ guilty, then extremely pissed."

"Oh… kay…" Mai blinked, "Need any help?" She asked lamely, not knowing what else to say.

"No," Natsuki shook her head and relaxed, "It's probably nothing." _Then why am I still ticked off?_ Natsuki looked at the younger black-haired girl, "Go down to the engine room. Supply power so we can get out of here," She turned to Midori after Mikoto nodded, morphing into a cat and running on all fours towards the engine room. "Midori!" The nineteen year old captain called out, "Take us out once we have enough power to catch the wind."

"Ma'am!" The Second Mate saluted, smiling as she made her way up to the bridge.

-----------------------

_Natsuki…_

"Miss," A man's called out, pulling Shizuru from her thoughts. "Yes?" She lightly pushed away from the wall she was leaning on, putting on a 'placid' façade as she turned around, almost to immediately flinch away from the sight.

"You seem lonely back here in this alley. We just wanted to come and keep you company," The four guys were obviously punks, the kind of guys you don't want to meet in an alleyway. Oh, the irony~

"I-I'm perfectly fine," She backed up a half step, clearing her throat after she stammered. "I'm just waiting for a friend who should be back soon. No need for company, though the thought is appreciated," She said, trying to keep her cool despite being frightened.

"C'mon, beautiful," The man's smile reeked of wrongdoings. "We can be a lot more fun than your friend. Why not come with us?"

"No thank you, gentlemen," Shizuru replied as politely as she could. She inwardly cursed when she felt the brick wall against her back.

Suddenly, one of the punks was right in front of her, grabbing her wrist and pinning her against the wall, before she could react, "You answered like that was a suggestion." His friendly smile turned wicked as he stared down into terrified red eyes. He pushed his whole body against her, sandwiching her between him and the wall. The rest of the group circled around, chucking in anticipation.

_H-Help…_ Shizuru whimpered in her thoughts, looking up into a pair of lustful eyes.

"Heh," He man chuckled as he gripped one side of her pants and started to tug them and her underwear down, _sinfully_ slow. He enjoyed watching the brunette turn her head away and shut her eyes tight.

--------------------------

"_H-Help…"_

"Huh?" Natsuki looked up a second time, alarmed.

Yuuki looked over and frowned, "What's wrong now? You forget something? Too bad, we're already fifteen feet away from docking."

"No, did you hear someone just call for help?" The noirette asked, still looking around.

The redhead glanced around, "I didn't…" The First Mate turned to Kuga, smirking, "You hearing things now? Great, our fearless Captain has officially lost her mind!"

"No, shut up!" Natsuki looked at redhead with a stern expression, showing she was dead serious. "I definitely heard something."

Nao's stance wavered slightly, her face showing discomfort, "Kuga, stop it. You're creeping me out."

"_Help me, someone!"_

Natsuki gasped, her eyes widening, "Shizuru!"

Everything that happened after that, happened quickly:

Natsuki started to run towards the railing of the ship, showing no signs of stopping. She closed her eyes as she jumped up onto the wooden railing and opened her eyes, showing one was now a deep red color. She jumped off the railing and seemed to glide through the air, onto the docks, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for someone to jump twenty-five feet without using his or her wings.

Kuga's thought through all of this: _**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?**_

The others gapped as they watched the scene. Nao ran to the back of freight liner, leaning over the railing, "Kuga!" She called out, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I don't know!" Natsuki yelled back, a horrified expression on her face as she started to run, using her arms to pump, "I have no control over my limbs!!" She shouted back before darting off faster than humanly possible.

The crew just watched, standing there in their stunned stupor.

"I have no control over my limbs!" Kuga repeated to herself, running at speeds that made papers and skirts fly up. She expertly move her way through the crowds, not touching anyone or slowing down. She flipped over carts of apples and used tables to swiftly jump from place to place. She flipped over people, using their shoulders to vault over and landed perfectly on two feet.

"Somebody stop me!" She yelled as she continued to zoom past hordes of shocked and amazed citizens.

Finally, _something_ was telling her that she was near Fujino, like a built-in intuition. Her face became stern as she ran toward a nearby alley.

_Wait, I don't even have control over my face anymore?!_ The gunslinger thought in a panic after trying to speak. No muscles moved when she willed them, so no words came out, _I can't even speak anymore?!_

The Captain was about to go into the alleyway, but turned to the wall parallel to it and jumped. She started to actually _run__ up_ the wall before pushing off and aiming her landing… landing straight into the man that was holding Shizuru against the wall, knocking him a good ten feet away.

She landed in a squatting position but quickly sprung into a sprint. She ran up to the closest punk, jumping up to knee him in the chin before doing a backwards flip, hitting him in the head with both her feet. Kuga, smirking, not a strand of hair out of place.

"N… Natsuki?" Shizuru's eyes were wide as she watched the whole scene in shocked awe.

Natsuki walked over to a still-stunned Shizuru, wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist, and pulled her close.

_What the hell is my body doing?!_ Natsuki's conscious screamed.

Fujino flushed at the sudden contact.

Kuga's body turned to the two remaining thugs, "No one touches my girl's body besides me, got that?" She said, giving them the infamous _Kuga Death Glare_, making them back away in fear.

Natsuki's body turned to Shizuru with such a strong look of love and protectiveness that the brunette found her cheeks becoming warmer, "Shizuru." Natsuki's worried/protective gaze looked at the other girl's bruised wrist and frowned, "They hurt you." She brought the wrist down and lightly kissed it.

_WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING?!_ Poor Natsuki.

Shizuru was too stunned to respond, standing there with her mouth open slightly, speechless. She just stood there with a deep red blush on her face, thoughts raging through her mind (none of them helping her to calm down.)

Natsuki smirked cunningly, seeing Shizuru's mouth hanging open ever so slightly. She, Natsuki's body, brought a hand up behind Fujino's neck and gently leaned up, capturing Shizuru's lips with her own, causing the noblemen's daughter to gasp ("Nat--!!") and her blush to spread like a dark red mask across her face.

After a couple seconds, she calmed down and started to return the kiss.

_Oh my Goddess. Oh my Goddess. Oh my Goddess. Oh my Goddess. Oh my Goddess. Oh my Goddess. Oh my Goddess. Oh my Goddess…_ Natsuki's conscious had no say in the matter as she watched her body kiss the brunette.

Kuga's body pulled back after a minute, ending the kiss, much to Shizuru's disappointment (even thought she was only vaguely aware of what she was doing), and smirked at the taller girl's hazy eyes, "Mine." She whispered before backing up, unhooking Shizuru's waist.

The body turned to the two remaining shocked men that probably should have run away when they had the chance. Oh well.

The Captain's body frowned, cracking her knuckles, "Which one should I kill first for touching my girl?" She asked rhetorically, her piercing glare like knives on the men's skin.

-----------------------------

Natsuki was panting. Natsuki had her body back. Natsuki was pissed, tired and confused all at the same time. Poor Natsuki.

Natsuki leaned against the alleyway's wall near the entrance, "The heck… was that?…" She looked down at her hands, clinching and unclenching them, "I had no control…"

"N-Natsuki," A voice quivered near the noirette.

"I'm sorry Shizuru, I don't know what got into— !" Natsuki eyes widened after she finally turned, seeing Shizuru on the brink of tears. _Why is she- __… That's right. She was almost… Of course she's frightened,_ She walked over, putting her arms around Shizuru's body, "It's okay to cry," She murmured into the older girl's ear.

After a couple of seconds, Shizuru forcefully grabbed Natsuki's back and fell down, dragging the gunner down with her. Tears fell like waterfall as she bawled her heart out, all the emotions that had been built up coming out in one strong wave.

Natsuki just sat there, rubbing the back of Shizuru's body soothingly.

After about six or so minutes, Shizuru finally calmed down. "Better?" Natsuki asked with a calm smile.

Shizuru nodded, whipping the tears from her face with her sleeves, "Yes, thank you," Her voice was a tad horse after all the crying.

"Good, then could you fix year pants?"

Shizuru leaned away from Kuga's body and gave the Captain a questioning look.

"I can…" Natsuki coughed, looking away, blushing, "I can see the, erm… straps of your… underwear…"

"…!" Fujino looked down to see that her pants were, indeed, slightly pulled down. She quickly jumped up to fix her pants, cheeks flushing from embarrassment, "Ecchi…" She muttered when she was done, her back still turned.

Natsuki rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I'm a pervert." She took this opportunity to get up, "Shall we get going?" She brushed off her pants.

"To where?" Shizuru turned around, frowning in confusion. _'We'?_

"Where else? The ship," Kuga answered, matter-of-factly.

Shizuru's face brightened, "You mean--?!" _I can come too? I thought she didn't want me on her ship._

"Well, I can't really leave you here without knowing what just went on, right?" Natsuki said before she started to walk back toward _Duran_.

"Yes," Shizuru smiled contently as she followed the Captain, close behind.

The walk back had two different kinds of air about it:

The first one was Natsuki, frowning, trying to figure out what just happened: the fight, the running, not having control of her body, calling Shizuru 'hers' and… the kiss.

The second one was Shizuru walking with a serene smile on her face. While the outside looked calm and collected, the inside was swarming with thoughts about that just happened. _Natsuki saved me. _Her eyes betrayed the rest of her face, showing her intense happiness. _Natsuki came back for me…_

Shizuru recalled the heroic actions of the noirette earlier that day, her cheeks pinking at the memory of the more… spontaneous moments. Her red eyes drifted down to the pendant and she smiled a little more, _'Soul mates' indeed…

* * *

_Ha! This'll be an interesting story to write. People having no control over their own body; a whack group after the kidnappers; the different situations that couple happen-- oh! Possibilities are _endless_! X3 Sorry, no omake, but I thought this chapter was funny enough to make up for that. XD I had fun doing this chapter!


	4. The Curse

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime or Mai Otome.

Look! An update! (And a poor one at that, sorry. xo;; ) But at least I did try to look over my work this time.

Ha, sorry for taking so long. XP;; I finally got in the mood to update something, so here it is! And this focuses a little more on Natsuki and Shizuru than the last chapters.

You know what? I noticed three things: 1. In most of my stories, I deliberately Ooc the characters. 2. Most of my stories' title start with 'S'. 3. I have _way_ to many idea than I know what to do with. o.O;;

**Spikesagitta**: Wasn't really panning on it, no. XD

**Swarm012**: I wonder... Bwahahaha! XD

**deatheater2493**: XD;; Who indeed. I must be mental, or something.

**Hallucinations-from-the-Womb**: Yes, I love it when they use it for girls. We're sensitive down there too, you know. XD

**lindred**: Who knows, maybe? XD

**ShotgunNeko**: Thanks for being my friend! XD;; Erm, I intended to keep this T rated, but thanks for the offer!

* * *

"They're back!" Mai exclaimed, running to the railing, looking out to the far end of the port and spotting two familiar contours.

Everyone got up and walked over to the starboard of the ship, confirming that Natsuki and Shizuru were, indeed, there.

"So, she's bringing her after all," Midori murmured.

"Mug-shot!" Nao yelled out to the two, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice, "If you don't get on board soon, we're leaving your asses!"

"Up yours!" She heard Natsuki yell back.

Nao shrugged her shoulders dismissively, "Well, she seems back to normal."

Kuga sighed, looking over to her ship that floated, ready to go, thirty feet away. She summoned her black-feathered wings, having them appear and unfold at will. As an afterthought, she turned to Shizuru and picked up the surprised noblemen's daughter, bridal-style. She made a running start before jumping off the edge of the dock and pumping her wings to stay afloat. She didn't notice the intense increase in Shizuru's grip as she flew over the bottomless space.

Natsuki landed and placed Shizuru, on her feet, onto the deck of the _Duran_.

Yuuki frowned, placing her hands on her hips, "Now that you're back, would you mind explaining why, or rather _how_ you jumped twenty-five feet and shot off like a cannon into town?"

"Yes, I do mind," Natsuki gave a gruff response that had the underline tone of 'I'm tired so just leave it.' She stuffed her hands into her jacket's pockets and slumped comfortably, walking toward the cabins. "We leave as soon as possi—"

"Natsuki forcefully kissed me when I was vulnerable," Shizuru moved her gaze down onto the wooden deck of the _Duran_, hugging her body, forcing a blush onto her cheeks and swaying, making herself look weak.

The original crew turned to Shizuru, gaping their mouths at the newfound information. They immediately ran over to Fujino and circled her, asking their questions all at once:

"Was she good?" Midori asked.

"What'd it taste like?" Mikoto asked.

"She _was_ aware of what she was doing at that time, right?" Youko asked, not convinced.

"Let me guess, she puckered her lips like a fish, right?" Nao smirked.

Shizuru's stance went back to normal. She tilted her head to the side, bringing her hand to her chin; her thinking pose, "She was actually good, surprisingly.–"

Natsuki frowned. _'Surprisingly'?_

"—It tastes like a kiss. I'm pretty sure Natsuki was aware at the time. And no, she handled like she doing it for years," Shizuru said before turning her head away, blushing for real. "I distinctly remember her saying, 'No one touches my girl's body besides me, got that?'"

Mai turned back to Natsuki, "Is all that true?" She asked, clearly astonished.

"W-well," Natsuki stammered, her eyes avoided contact as her cheeks flushed. Her fingers fidgeted, "Maybe- but!" Natsuki interjected quickly, "I didn't have control of my bod—"

Natsuki wasn't able to finish as Midori dragged Natsuki a little ways away from the rest of the group, "So…" Midori started, with a coy smirk.

Natsuki frowned at the perverted aura Midori was radiating, "What?"

"Took the first steps into womanhood, did you?" Midori smiled knowingly. "The next step is to _bang the misses up_!" Midori said loudly, catching everyone's attention, leaning up with a proud expression on her face.

The Captain's whole face flushed brightly as her mouth gapped at Sugiura's brashness.

"Now, I can give you a pointer or two about how to pleaser a certain Fujino!" Midori smirked, giving a thumbs up, "The trick is that you gotta be nice and slow before you can—"

"_Midori_!" Youko hissed, grabbing her lover by the ear. She started to tug her towards their shared cabin, a deep blush accompanying the scowl on her face.

"I, _ow!_ I was just trying, _ouch!_ to be helpful! _Not so harsh!_" Midori explained/growled in her defense as she was pulled away by the ear.

"Haven't you learned by now that no one wants _your_ help?!" The doctor replied, yanking the now-red ear harder.

Natsuki was still recovering from the shock.

The First Mate walked over and waved her hand in front of the stunned Captain's face. No response. She sighed, "As next in command, I say we get the hell outta here."

The Cook nodded and the others went to their posts, some happier than others to get away from the port-town on the outskirts of Windbloom Kingdom.

* * *

Lieutenant Takeda walked over to Commodore Haruka and Captain Yukino, "We're ready to leave at any time," He informed the blonde in charge.

Haruka nodded her head in acknowledgment, before turning back to all the sailors assigned to this mission. She looked across the deck, to all the men and women in uniform before starting her speech, "Before I begin, I'd like to apologize to the bunch of you," She started, her expression grave. Her hands were hooked behind her back, her purple eyes catching the confused looks of her soldiers. She gaze a sideways glance, seeing even Kikukawa trying to hid her bewilderment.

She continued, her expression turning into a smirk, "What I'm apologizing for is having to wake you all up, on such short notice, to chase after a freight liner of all things."

She smiled as her assigned crew chuckled and giggled at her words.

The Commodore held up her hand, effectively silencing the group. Her face was stern once more, "I was given only one ship and the fine crew of the _Koumokuten_, Kikukawa as its Captain, to do this. I was told that I have six days to get this job done- soon to be five. Of course," She shrugged, mirth shining in her amethyst eyes, "With the factors I've listed, we should be back here in about four if we plan on sight-seeing." She waited for the crew to die down its chuckling to continue in a stoic tone and expression, "However, that being said, I _do not_ expect this to take more than four days. If it takes more than three days, that means either someone isn't doing their job or we've somehow died on this assignment." Her glance rode through the crowd, "I _will not_ accept anything less than the best from all of you- do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" They shouted in union.

"Good, now get to lurk," Suzushiro ended.

The shot-haired brunette quickly leaned over to her friend, "_Work_," She whispered.

"—!! Work! Get to _work_!" Haruka hastily corrected herself.

The crew saluted before going off to their assigned duties.

"Chie Harada and Aoi Senoh from Intelligence!" Haruka called out, waiting a little bit for the two appeared before her. They saluted upon entry.

"Any information?" The Commodore asked.

"Ma'am!" Chie spoke up, "Reports say they saw a figure that looked like the Captain of the _Duran_, the ship that Lady Fujino was kidnapped by, plowing through the streets like an unstoppable force. She was seen in Windbloom's port-town… sir." Chie finished lamely, not use to using military jargon.

The blonde nodded her head, "Good work. I'll call for you both once we're farther out in the Skies to see how to tackle this assignment. In the meantime, send out a carrier pigeon requesting where the Duran was last seen. When you're done with that, you're free until I call for you," Suzushiro dismissed them.

"With '_pleasure_', ma'am!" Chie smirked as Aoi tried to keep her giggling to herself.

The bifocal-wearing woman sighed, knowing Haruka didn't know what Harada and Senoh did on their 'off time'.

Chie and Aoi saluted before hastily making their escape. Once they rounded the corner, Chie immediately picked up Aoi, bridal-style, and smirked, "Commodore's orders."

"Can't disobey orders," The brunette giggled, hooking her arms around Harada's neck.

Chie, being the horny fox she is, went _straight_ for their assigned living quarters… Commodore's orders.

Tate frowned as he watched Haruka and Yukino converse about the operation. The Duke gave _him_ the orders to lead, not the Commodore! He should be the one giving orders! He frowned, walking toward Haruka, "Commodore, I think—"

Haruka glared at Tate, sending shivers of fright down his spine as purple pierced through him, "Don't you have somewhere to be, Captain?"

"Yes, sir! Right away, ma'am, sir!" Tate stammered through his words before hastily running to his post. He'll order her to step down… later.

"Wait!" Shiho yelled as she ran up the ramp as they were taking the boarding plank away. She got onto the ship with her luggage, "Whoo! Almost didn't make it!" She smiled, "But I did."

If you listened hard enough, you might have been able to hear the whole crews' collective thoughts being summed up into one word:

_Damn._

* * *

They'd been a couple days at sea, and when you're at sea, catching the air currents so your ship stays afloat to the next island, there's not much to do except talk to each other.

"So, you're telling me she turned into this macho, charming person?" Mai asked in disbelief.

Nao started to laugh, "Natsuki? Charming? She has the same level of charm as dog shit."

Natsuki frowned, tired of having to explain this again, "I keep telling you, that wasn't really me! I just heard Shizuru's voice, and then all the sudden I lost control of my limbs. You know the rest from there."

"Do you think it has anything to do with that myth you were talking about earlier, Miss Fujino?" Mai asked, helpfully.

"It might, yes," Shizuru answered thoughtfully.

"Anything strange, besides her behavior?" Mai tried.

"Well," Shizuru trialed off, trying to recall, "Her left eye."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, "My eye?"

"Yes, your left eye was a deep red color… like mine."

Natsuki's scowl furrowed, "Kinda like on the pendent."

"Yeah, with all this information, now I'm only _partially_ disturbed," The First Mate remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Land ho!" They heard Midori call from the upper deck.

"We'll continue this later," Natsuki said as she got up and made her way toward the deck, soon followed by the others.

Soon enough, they entered port town of the Republic of Aries, a military-centered country. The whole crew, plus Fujino, met up on deck to figure out their plan.

"Okay, Natsuki mentioned that we all have bounties on our heads so we'll have to be careful. Don't do anything conspicuous or get yourselves into trouble," Youko told the crew.

The Second mate rolled her green eyes, "Yes, _mother_."

Youko whacked Midori on the back of the head, "You're staying here."

"Why?!" Midori frowned, rubbing the new bump on the back of her head.

"Nao can't stay on the ship every time," The Surgeon reasoned.

"Yeah, I stayed last time so now it's your turn," Nao smirked as she watched the 'seventeen-year-old' scowl.

Youko sighed, shaking her head at her childish lover, "I'm staying on the _Duran_ too."

Midori's scowl turned into a devious smirk, "You dog you."

Sagisawa frowned, "No."

Midori looked away, pouting, "Can't blame me for trying." No one would ever believe she use to be the famed 'Red Lion'…

Mikoto smiled broadly, "But now that we have bounties on our heads, does that mean we're pirates?!" Her yellow eyes gleamed brightly.

Kuga scowled, "No," She replied flatly. "We're not pirates. I refuse to become a pirate." Emerald eyes belonging to the Captain frowned, "We're merely outlaws…"

Tokiha sighed, "Like that's any better?"

The youngest redhead smirked at her Captain, "But Captain, you have the perfect hat to go along with your pirate occupation!" She informed innocently.

Kuga glared at her best friend, "We're not pirates! They plunder, rape and kill!... We've only stolen," She lamely ended.

"One down, two to go!" Nao beamed, causing Natsuki to face-palm.

"Let's just go into town already…" The noirette said in a weary tone.

* * *

The day went on for our abruptly 'soul mate'd duo as they continued to walk around the port town, gathering items they would need while also on the lookout for any guards or posters about them.

Surprisingly, Natsuki found no wanted posters about her or her crew members. Even more surprising was the fact that they hadn't seen any soldiers around town at all! Wasn't this country suppose to be big on military? Was today a federal holiday, or something?

"Feeling anything yet?" The aristocrat's daughter asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Natsuki turned her curious green eyes back to Shizuru.

"Earlier you were talking about how you heard a voice and then suddenly didn't have control over your own body. I was wondering if you were feeling anything at the moment."

_It was your voice I heard_. "No. Nothing now. However, if I do, we have to figure out what kind of situation it is so we can--" Natsuki turned around to face Shizuru, "… And she's not even listening," Natsuki scowled, looking at Fujino who was already across the street, looking at flowers in a small flower shop. Natsuki let out a deep breath, which sounded extremely similar to a low growl, before walking toward the flower shop with her hands clenched at her sides, "I swear, you have selective hearing. If something doesn't go your way, you tone it ou—"

"Aren't these beautiful?" Shizuru said, smiling brightly she looked at the bright yellow flowers.

Green eyes widened at the look on Fujino's face. It looked so peaceful and happy… That expression, Kuga found herself thinking, looked like it belonged on Shizuru's face at all times.

"_If she wants 'beautiful', she could simply glance in a mirror at any time."_

"Eh?" Natsuki looked around for the voice she just heard, "…?" _Who…?_

"Don't you think so?" Crimson eyes danced with happiness as she turned around to face Natsuki. She placed a lei around her neck and giggled into her hand, finding her acts childish, "You know, I've never placed a lei on before. I've always admired them when saw them on the streets, but I've never been able to wear one until now."

The Captain gasped soundlessly at the scene of Shizuru surrounded by flowers; it was captivating. The noirette's cheeks started to feel slightly warm as her mouth opened to say something, but no words came out. This feeling was foreign to her, but she couldn't help but be awestruck by the scene in front of her. She stood there, wide-eyed and gaping.

"_Hmph, what kind of soul mate are you? You can't even flatter your own partner,"_ Words rang through Natsuki's head that weren't her own, but strangely sounded just like her.

_What?_ Natsuki asked her thoughts, frowning. _Who are you?!_ She thought, getting alarmed.

"_Step aside girl, I'll show you how it's done."_

_Huh?…_ Natsuki tried to move… Once again, she had no control over her body! _W-wait! Give me my body back!_

It was too late. Kuga's body smiled charmingly as she walked toward a clearly confused brunette. "Of course they aren't beautiful."

"What…?" Shizuru frowned, her accent taking a slightly harsher edge as she continued to talk, "I suppose I should be thankful for receiving your honest opin--"

Natsuki stopped in front of the brunette, placing her index finger on the taller girl's lips, cutting her off. She slowly dropped her hand from the stunned brunette's lips and reached down to lift up one of the bright yellow flowers. She placed it next to Shizuru's face, the petals softly brushing against pink cheeks, "Sure, alone any flower is beautiful. But next to you, they'd be better off weeds than to try and compare to you."

_Thump._ Shizuru's red eyes widened, her heart racing at a few simple words, looking directly into deep green. Such love and devotion was in Natsuki's expression at the moment. Shizuru felt her cheeks grow hot as Kuga's gaze lingered on her face. _N-Natsuki…?_

_Gah!! Stop! Stop I say!_ Natsuki screamed her thoughts to deaf ears as her body continued to act on its own.

Natsuki's body brought her thumb started to gently, lovingly, stroke against Shizuru's brightly colored cheek, "See, no comparison," Natsuki's body sighed contently as she felt Shizuru shiver slightly, the girl leaning into her touch.

_Stupid body!_ An embarrassed Natsuki yelled her thoughts, but still, her body didn't listen.

Natsuki started to lean in to kiss Shizuru but then stopped right before they touched, smiling in amusement when Shizuru hooded her eyes and parted her lips slightly, expectantly. "Hm," Natsuki's body leaned in and kissed Shizuru on the tip of her nose.

Red eyes opened in confusion, the haziness clearing away, "Ara?"

Natsuki's body lowered her face to the stowaway's throat, her hot breath tickling Fujino's neck, "Maybe next time." Kuga's body backed away, winking at Shizuru as she presented the flower to her.

_There won't be a next time if I have anything to say about it!_ Natsuki's thoughts growled out.

Shizuru bashfully took the flower, still blushing like mad. Natsuki's body smirked as she walked over to the counter and paid for the flower. (Luckily, the storeowner knew the language from the Kingdom of Windbloom.) She then back and stuffed her hands into her jacket's pockets before she continued to walk down the street, a stunned -and overwhelmed- Shizuru trailing behind.

"…?" Natsuki blinked, stopping in her tracks.

Shizuru stopped behind her, "Natsuki?"

"Argh!" Natsuki yelled out in frustration, causing the brunette to jump back, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?!" Natsuki yelled accusingly, turning around to glare. Obviously she got her body back.

Shizuru's eyes widened, taken aback, "What?"

"That whole flower thing! You _wanted_ me to change, didn't you?!"

Shizuru frowned, bewildered, "'Change'?"

"My body was taken over again!"

The brunette's frown furrowed, loosing its confusion, "And how, may I ask, was I suppose to know it would happen?"

Kuga stood there, her 'soul mates' words making sense. She's right. How was she suppose to know it would happen? Natsuki took in a deep breath to calm down before addressing the other girl, "You're right," She admitted, "I'm sorry."

Shizuru's face melted into a small smile, "Apology accepted."

Natsuki's face warmed up for a reason she couldn't quire figure out. She looked away, to the stone ground, "Yeah, let's just continue."

"Lead the way," Fujino said, feeling quite content with how things were at the moment. She was also finding Kuga's flushing face to be utterly adorable. _She should blush more often_, She inwardly giggled.

And so, without Shizuru meaning to trigger it, the 'change' happened four more time. The brunette would make a comment about something off-handedly and suddenly find herself being wooed by a charming wordsmith. Needless to say Natsuki was less than thrilled when she got her body back, even though she knew the nobleman's daughter wasn't doing it on purpose.

Natsuki's left eye twitched as she regained her body for the fifth time in that day. She glowered at the woman had a helpless smile on her face.

"I suppose you're trying to find a way to pin this on me, aren't you?" Shizuru sincerely felt sorry for the Captain, but couldn't pass up this change to tease. Not when all those cute expressions surfaced onto Kuga's features. (Of course, Shizuru was soon finding _everything_ about Natsuki to be 'cute' or 'adorable'. The rate she was finding this out was, for lack of better word, alarming.) _Ara,_ Shizuru broke off her musings, _this cannot be healthy._

"Yes," Kuga growled through grit teeth, "But I'm not coming up with anything." She said in a strained voice.

Shizuru was about to respond when she heard shouting in a foreign language. She turned to see a soldier run towards them with his sword unsheathed.

"How'd they find us?!" Natsuki questioned before looking around for an escape route. She tugged on Fujino's cuff before pulling her along into the crowd. The gunner heard a whistle being blown behind them, "Shit," She cursed. _He's calling for back-up._

After another three minutes or running toward the port, she heard panting behind her along with a forced, 'Natsuki, I can't keep running!' "Just try to, or else we'll be caught!"

"B-But I can't!" Shizuru yanked her wrist out of Kuga's hand and bent over, breathing heavily. Her social background didn't prepare her for intense activities such as 'running for your life'.

Natsuki skidded to a half and turned around, seeing that Shizuru honestly couldn't run anymore. Emerald orbs looked around to see where they were: standing on the edge of the port town. The cobble stone street ended abruptly only a couple feet away from them both. "Alright then! We fly!" Natsuki said, summoning her ebony-colored wings and getting ready to jump.

"I cannot fly!" Shizuru exclaimed in between pants.

Natsuki's eyes opened wide. She turned to Shizuru with an expression screaming, 'You can't be serious!'

Fujino turned her head away in shame, then gasped as she saw the soldiers nearby, "They're here!"

Natsuki folded her wings back and looked around desperately, "Ah-ha!" She smiled triumphantly as she ran over to a nearby tied rope. "Hang onto my ba— ah!" Natsuki almost lost balance as she felt Shizuru clinging onto her back for dear life, even before she could finish saying the sentence. "Here goes nothing…" She whispered as she jumped off.

"Cut them off at the other side!" She heard the head guard yell in the native language of this land. (The only reason she could understand them was because one had to be multi-lingual when dealing with trade from different nations.) The two soul mates swung away from the town's edge, the weight of both bodies giving Natsuki rope burns on her hands, "Goddess! Can't we swing any faster?!" She yelled out in frustration.

"_Now_ is the time you're complaining about our weight?!" Fujino yelled back, incredulous.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, seeing as how we're probably going to die anyway, I'd say yeah, you could loose a couple of pounds here and there," Natsuki replied in a calm voice. Hey, if you were going to die anyway, it didn't matter what your last words were, right?

"Now you're calling me fat?!" Fujino glared at the body she was desperately clinging to.

The Captain ignored the glare that could send dead men crawling as best as she could, trying to time her jump. She vaulted off the rope and landed onto the ledge and fell to her knees, panting heavily, "Could you try not to kill me with your eyes as I'm saving our lives?"

Kuga heard the distinct sound of many swords being unsheathed and crossbows being set. Speaking of dying…

Natsuki slowly turned her head to see the tip of a rapier pointed straight at her face. Her gaze ran slowly up the blade and to the face of the soldier holding the sword, "May we help you?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Onto your feet," The one in charge commanded, his soldiers standing in front of him, holding out their weapons toward Natsuki. Kuga slowly stood up, her hands held up in the air, showing that she meant no harm.

"Lady Fujino, are you alright?" The head soldier asked.

Natsuki eyed widened slightly. _They're only after me._

"… Yes, I'm fine," Shizuru got up before brushing herself off. _If I can play my words right, both Natsuki and I can be out of here in--_ She gasped as she heard the leading soldier's orders: "Ready, men? Aim…" He ordered the bowmen.

Shizuru's rust colored eyes widened in horror, _No! Natsuki's going to— _ "Hold your fire," Her voice came out commanding, commanding enough to halt the men and women from firing.

… _Ara?_

Shizuru closed her eyes, a serene smile forming on her face.

_W-What's going on?!_ Fujino tried to move her body, but nothing was moving like she wanted. _Is this was Natsuki meant about not being able to control her body?! _Shizuru's thoughts asked in a panic.

"Shi… Shizuru?" Natsuki blinked, looking up to Shizuru. Why was she just standing there? "You okay?" _Kind of ironic to be asking her this when _I'm_ the one with swords and arrows pointed at her…_

Shizuru's body smiled as her eyes opened, revealing the left one was now a bright green color, "Of course I'm okay, my love. Never been better," She smiled toward the guards, "Especially with so many cute girls' attention turn to me. How can I possibly not be well?"

The girls in the group could feel their cheeks start to flush under the intense, entrancing gaze of the noblemen's daughter. Not to mention they were starting to feel very violated…

Natsuki's mouth started to gap at what she just heard, _Did Shizuru just__** flirt**__ with the guards?!... And did she just call me 'my love'?!?_

_Somebody stop this now! _A stressed Shizuru tried to voice out as her body moved and talked on its own.

Shizuru's body walked towards one of the girls in front and bent down, whispering in her ear, "Now, I see you as the person with the cuffs on, not holding them," Shizuru smirked playfully, "Up for a game of 'good soldier, bad soldier'?"

"O-others…" The guard replied weakly, not denying or pushing the brunette away.

Shizuru blinked, "Others? They're welcome to join if they so wish," Fujino's body smiled invitingly to the other female guards.

_Oh Goddess! What's my body saying?! I'm going to be known through the land as the one daughter who beds guards! _Poor Shizuru.

Natsuki, having finally retrieved her senses, snatched Shizuru back, turning the noblemen's daughter to face her, "What're you saying?!" She whispered harshly, her blush still on, full-force.

Shizuru's body blinked, confused, "I don't see what Natsuki's so upset about. I said 'everyone' could join. You _are_ part of 'everyone'."

"N-No!" Natsuki didn't think her cheeks could get much darker without it being unhealthy, "That's not the point!"

"S-soldiers!" The head soldier's voice cracked as he blushed, trying to shake the images from his head. All of the other male soldiers were having the same problem.

Shizuru sighed, "Oh dear, it seems I have to use a sword after all." Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist, pulling the Captain as close as she could, feeling the girl stiffen up. She purposely moved her hands slowly, feeling Natsuki shiver under her touch. She moved her face until her lips touched a red ear before gently nibbling on it, "If only I could taste more of Natsuki's tempting skin right now." The brunette sighed, releasing the ear and giving it a light kiss before leaning away, "But a dead Natsuki would make a poor Natsuki when in bed, so I must save her life right now. Truly a pity."

_I-I cannot believe I just said that! And I nibbled on Natsuki's ear!!_ Shizuru wasn't sure she wanted to come out at the moment because she was sure she'd die from embarrassment.

Shizuru's body unsheathed the rapier from around Kuga's body, painfully slow, and stepped back from the frozen Captain. She stepped in front of the black-haired girl and smiled, hold the out like a trained expert, "Alright, soldiers, fire at the Captain."

"Wait, what?!" Both Natsuki and Shizuru's thoughts said at the same time.

"Y-You heard her, fire!" The one in charge ordered to the rest of them. All the soldiers were trained in various languages.

"But Lady Fujino is right in front of her!" One of them protested.

"Aim past her!"

The brunette's arm seemed to disappear, it was moving so fast. Shards of arrows fell to the ground in clumps, splintering off and bouncing on the cobble stone ground. Shizuru's arm was finally revealed when the firing stopped, poised and ready to move if another arrow was to be shot.

"Lady Fujino just cut all the arrows into pieces!" One of the men announced, the rest were gawking.

"It's not done yet. The best part has yet to reveal itself," Shizuru's body winked, a mischievous glint in her heterochromatic eyes.

Not two seconds after that: "_Kyah!!_" The female members of the guards grabbed their bodies, falling to their knees, trying to cover themselves. Their clothes ripped to threads on the ground, draping around their feet in unusable clumps.

"Pink!" Shizuru chimed happily, looking at one of the girl's panties with a hungry stare.

_Don't look, I say!_ Shizuru's thoughts ordered, not able to close her eyes and turn away from the (_tempting?_) sight.

"And now that, that is over," Shizuru smiled contently as she walked toward the ledge of the port town, "Natsuki and I must bide you all fare well."

"I thought you said you can't fly!" Natsuki said, alarm bells ringing as Shizuru walked closer to the ledge.

_I… have no wings_, Fujino thought solemnly. "I can't. I have no wings." With that, Shizuru simply back-stepped off the ledge to certain doom.

_I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! _Shizuru's thoughts yelled, fear gripping at her heart. Twenty years-old was far too young to die at!

The gunner ran over to the ledge, looked down at Shizuru's body, and saw the older woman hold her arms up to Natsuki, mouthing the word 'come'.

Natsuki jumped off, suddenly feeling obligated to get to where Shizuru was. Something was pulling at Natsuki, forcing her forward- all she could see was her falling soul mate. … _I have to save her._ Natsuki stretched her arms and grabbed onto Shizuru's body, pulling her close as she could before unfurling her summoned wings. She ignored the searing pain that ran from the tip of her wings to her shoulder blades, knowing that if she dismissed her wings now, she never get her balance right and they'd fall to their deaths. With much effort, she was able to stretch her wings out and catch the air, moving upward when she pumped.

She saw her ship in sight and how her crew was watching in bewilderment, "Start the ship, Midori!" She yelled over, watching them scramble.

"D-Don't just watch!" The head guard stammered after his astonishment wore off, "Shoot them!" _Damnit! Why'd I have to get the trainees_ today_ of all days?!_

"B-But our clothes!" The girls whined, still covering themselves. Some of them even resorted to using their wings to cover themselves.

"It doesn't take clothes to shoot a crossbow!"

The girls glared, "Let's see _you_ shoot while half naked!" The guys tried their best to air at the quickly disappearing figure, but having five or so girls half naked next to you was kind of distracting.

Natsuki landed on the _Duran_ before it started to speed away from Aries. The Captain placed the noblemen's daughter down and dismissed her wings, sighing, "I can't believe I made it out of that alive."

Shizuru's body, which was still being controlled, slowly got up and hugged Natsuki from behind. "Thank you for saving me life, my knight in shining armor."

_So… cliché…_ Shizuru's thoughts cringed.

"I know the _purr_fect way to reward you too," Shizuru purred as she smirked as she breathed into Natsuki's ear, loving the intense shivering reaction her stunned soul mate was giving. She then pouted, "But this silly hat is getting in the way of my kissing my Natsuki." The rapier wielding girl said before she moved her hand to remove the hat.

Natsuki gasped back to reality when she felt something touching her tricone, "_**Don't touch my hat**__**!**_" She hollered loudly, pushing the woman away and backing up, glowering at the brunette's form as she gripped the edge of the pirate's hat with both hands.

Shizuru blinked, her expression one of shocked surprised; her eye was back to normal, "Natsu… ki?" She looked pained and hurt, even if she did have her body back. Her heart felt like it had stopped beating for a moment or two, the organ skipped a beat. _The pain… it hurts like no other._ She somehow managed to resist bringing her hand up to clench the cloth over her heart.

"_Don't touch my hat ever again!_" Natsuki yelled before stomping away toward her quarters, slamming the door shut behind her.

"What just… happened?" Shizuru asked quietly to no one, looking at the wooden door Natsuki just left through.

"Wow, she just went off at you, didn't she?" Nao looked down from where she watch Fujino for any sort of reaction.

Shizuru looked up, her mouth opening, but no words going through.

_She's speechless… for once. _"Wanna know the story behind that hat?" Nao smirked, watching Shizuru nod. "Too bad! I ain't gonna tell ya. Neither will anyone else on this crew. If you want know anything about that hat, you gotta ask dog-breath herself. Bit, I doubt she'd explain to someone she just met recently," Nao shrugged. "Sucks to be you." She ended nonchalantly before leaning up from the railing and disappearing back inside.

* * *

The day's many scenes left the two soul mates in an awkward situation when they had to meet, and it didn't help that they had to share the same bed. No other cabin was large enough to place another bed in it. Midori and Youko had to compromise and move furniture out of theirs in order to make room for another bed- no one else in the crew wanted to change anything in their quarters.

It was dead silent for twenty minutes straight in the dark bedroom, but both were wide awake. Somebody had to break the silence or else they'd probably never talk to one another ever again.

Shizuru frowned, deciding to voice her thoughts first, "So… I'm fat am I?"

Natsuki tensed, _She's worried about _that_?! Quick! Think of something, anything!_ "No! I meant 'phat' with a 'ph'! There's a difference!" She tried, lamely.

"And I'm so sure my 'phat' was the thing weight us down?" Fujino definitely didn't sound convinced.

"Well, I, uh…" Natsuki continued to ramble, trying to come up with something.

"Sleep outside."

"Huh?" Natsuki turned her head over her shoulder to look at Shizuru's back.

"You are sleeping outside."

Natsuki frowned, "This is my crew and my ship! You can't tell me to sleep outside!"

--------------------

Natsuki continued to grumble, scowling as she wrapped the thin blanket around her already wrapped wings, trying to keep herself warm as she huddled in the crow's nest. "Stupid Shizuru with her stupid sensitivity and her stupid orders with the stupid wind and the stupid blanket with the stupid…"

* * *

Ha, so Natsuki turns into a charming machoist and Shizuru turns into a cunning, openly perverted person. Do you love it? X3 And why I didn't make Shizuru's eye turn green? Because I think dark blue and dark red look sexy together. X33 That's why.

**Omake****:**

Shizuru: -reading the chapter- You keep calling me fat.

Demon: Think of it as a run-on joke.

Shizuru: -.- How, I ask, am I suppose to find it funny?

Nao: The same way I did! -laughing-

Rest of the crew: -trying to keep their laughter in-

Shizuru: _Why_ did you make the joke?

Demon: I-I don't know. I thought I'd be funny to have a run-on joke? I mean it's not like you're chubby, or anything. -starts to lift Shizuru's shirt to show her, but gets K. by Natsuki-

Nao: Idiot! You just knocked out the writer! Now we have to wait until she wakes up before she can write anything!

Natsuki: -cracking her knuckles- Oops. -doesn't sound sincere as she glowers down at Demon's twitching form-


	5. Interlude

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime or Mai Otome.

Okay, so this isn't really another chapter, it's just something sweet I came up with. And it clues you in on a bit more about the pendent. ;D Hopefully, this will feed all of your hungers until I get my computer back in Japan. 'Till June, peace-out.

-sigh- And because one of the readers pointed out that he/she didn't like the cape (even thought I thought there should be something to help clue in it's not Fujino for the other characters) I won't post it in other chapters. -sigh-

**ManiazAzn**: o-o; I don't drink tea, but I'm going to try it once I get to Japan. But I _was_ drinking a milkshake when I typed the last chapter. XD

**Spikesagitta**: 'Split personality'?... Huh, well, I'll let you be the judge of that, once you read this chapter. ;)

**Sai**: (anon.) Hm. I wonder. XD

**a1e0o1n**: That's okay. XD Hm, never heard of that game. Is it fun?

**tsuko-chan**: Don't they? :3 XD Well, I'll tell you know, it won't be a ride filled with candy canes and lemon drops now that both personalities are awake. XD

* * *

There was a creak in the wooden floorboards as the door was quietly pushed open. There were no lights lit up on the ship, for no one was up to keep an eye on the lanterns, so no light could disturb the sleeping beauty in the bed.

The black-haired Captain smiled down fondly at the nobleman's daughter. She quietly lowered herself onto the bed and brushed some hair our of her soul mate's face.

"Mm…" The brunette stirred slightly, slowly opening her eyes and looking over her shoulder to see familiar passionate green eyes staring back.

Natsuki chuckled slightly, "Did I wake you? Sorry."

Shizuru slowly turned her body so she was facing Natsuki, "Aren't you suppose to be in a certain Crow's Nest?"

"Yeah, that was mean of you to do that," Natsuki chuckled slightly as she lowered herself into the bed after discarding her jacket onto the floor of the Captain's cabin.

"I'm the mean one?" Shizuru pouted, inching closer to the gunner. "You're the one that called me fat."

Natsuki smiled, looking straight into upset red eyes, "It's 'phat' with a 'ph''." She leaned in and captured Shizuru's lips for a chaste kiss.

"Hmph," The brunette pouted childishly, "Such a short kiss after such a long time being apart."

Natsuki gave a smug grin, "I just saw you earlier."

"No…" Shizuru trailed off as she slowly wrapped her arms around her soul mate, "I mean _us_." She ended, kissing Natsuki. The Captain soon followed suit and wrapped her arms around Shizuru, deepening the kiss. After a little bit, Shizuru let out a long, satisfied moan into Natsuki's mouth, as if she was just reassured after _years upon years_ of worrying.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru opened her eyes and mounted on top of a surprised Natsuki, straddling her hips, "Natsuki, I'm _hungry_." She said heatedly after she pulled away from the kiss.

Natsuki, once she calmed down, sighed, "Shizuru, I'm not going to sleep with you the same day you woke up."

Shizuru frowned, pouting once again, "See? You've grown mean over the years, denying me of my fun."

Natsuki sighed once again, shaking her head. Why was Shizuru always like this? "It's not you I'm worried about." Her expression became playful for a second, "I'm well aware of what _you_ can do." She said, eliciting a giggling from the woman straddling her. "I'm more worried about the body."

"She'll experience this soon enough. I'll save her the pain," Shizuru said, trying to justify herself.

"How selfish!" Green eyes frowned as she reprimanded the other girl.

"It's true," Shizuru playfully whined, "I yearn for your touch, my Natsuki."

Natsuki looked up to see Shizuru giving _the_ face. "Shizuru… Not the face. You _know_ I can't resist the face."

Shizuru smirked mischievously, "Why do you think I'm doing it?"

Natsuki weighed the options, knowing full well Shizuru wouldn't back down without a fight. She sighed, giving in, "Fine you win… you horny devil."

Shizuru smiled as she lowered herself onto Natsuki, "Thank you."

It was Natsuki's turn to smile mischievously; just when Shizuru was about to connect their lips, she flipped their positions so she was on top, "What kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't let my partner experience Heaven first?" She smiled smugly.

Shizuru looked up, her hair spread across the pillow and her arms on either side of her head, "Ikezu…" She breathed, her red eyes already hazed over.

Natsuki bent down and they kissed passionately, neither of them in a rush for they knew they had the whole night to 'reacquaint' themselves with each other. "My one and everything," Natsuki whispered hotly as she broke the long, fevered kiss, "My Viola."

Shizuru brought her hands up to her lover's shirt and started to unbutton it with quick, experienced ease, "My love, my Kruger." She finished, bringing Natsuki down into her embrace as she kissed her once more.

All through the night, giggling and moaning were heard on the ship. Everyone just assumed it was Youko and Midori where Youko and Midori thought that Mikoto was sleep-groping Mai again. No one ever thought that the noise was coming from the Captain's cabin.

**--Interlude Finished--**

**Afterwards:**

"Ugh," Kruger lied motionless on her side of the bed, cuddling Viola to her body, "I can't feel the lower half of my body."

"Kanin na, Natsuki. I was _eager_."

"I don't see why… I mean, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon… We're back together," She paused for a moment, before frowning, "You didn't have to be so _rough_," She grumbled.

Viola giggled as she moved deeper into her lover's embrace, inhaling Kruger's scent, the scent she loved so much.

"Shizuru?"

"Hm?" Shizuru drawled, smiling sleepily.

"You aren't going to sneak off one night and play with some innocent girl anytime soon, are you?"

Silence.

"Shizuru?" Kruger's voice became flat.

"Yes?"

"Answer the question."

Shizuru sighed as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki, "Isn't the sky view lovely? I've never seen an ocean without water, but the sky is magnificent outside right now."

Natsuki's frown furrowed, "You're avoiding the question."

"Hey, why don't we roleplay?" Shizuru suggested, squirming excitedly in her naked lover's embrace.

Natsuki leaned back slightly and gave Shizuru an 'are you serious?!' look, "You can still go?! Honestly?!" She said, in awe, "I know we haven't been together in a few centuries, but come on! I need to rest too!"

"You could be the pirate queen that kidnaps the princess!" Shizuru said, ignoring Kruger's protests.

"Technically, I'm not a pirate queen. I'm a Captain of a ship and you're the daughter of a nobleman, kidnapped by your will and—" She abruptly stopped, seeing Shizuru's blank stare. "What?"

"You ruined the moment," Shizuru said bluntly as she turned away from Kruger.

"W-wait, Shizuru!" Kruger started, getting frantic, "I-I'm sorry! I'll be the pirate queen if you want!"

"Just kidding!" Shizuru said before rolling back over so she landed on top of Natsuki and smirked, "Caught you off guard, Ms. Pirate Queen."

"Oi, since when does the princess sexually harass the pirate queen?"

"Since just now," Shizuru smiled leaning down.

Natsuki just went with the flow, knowing that she couldn't persuade Shizuru otherwise. _I just hope Kuga's okay tomorrow morning…_ Kruger thought to herself as she returned the kiss.

* * *

**Omake**:

**Nao**: -reading- Okay, what the hell is this?

**Demon**: What?

**Nao**: This... chapter-interlude-thing!

**Demon**: I was feeling in the mood for something like this, I had a computer to type with, and I needed to clue in that it's Kruger and Viola in the pendent (even if they're OOC XPP;;) so it all worked out in the end.

**Nao**: I'm the only character not even _mentioned_ in this chapter!

**Demon**: -raises an eyebrow- What? Did you want to be part of a threesome, or something?

**Nao**: **NO!** I just want to be part of the chapter.

**Demon**: Fine. How about I make the next chapter based around you? We get to know your past, how you 'fly' and whatever.

**Nao**: -beams- Sounds like my kinda chapter.

**Demon**: -starts to laugh maniacally/hysterically at what she has planned- Poor Nao! I'm probably going to die when I post it, but it'll be _SO_ worth it!

**Nao**: -too lost in her own thoughts of wondering what'll happen in the next chapter to notice Demon's strange behavior-


	6. The Preparation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Eh, I have no excuse. I haven't updated this in forever, sorry. But! I have finally thought this story through all the way so I know what'll happen up until the end! :D However, my beta seems to have gone AWOL so you'll have to make due with an un-beta'd chapter for now. Plus, the chapter is shorter than the others, but I figured it was better than not posting anything at all. Sorry 'bout that.

Now, I've spent the last week or so going over the past chapters and make some changes/improvements. (I finally sat down and researched some words so I don't look incompetent anymore. oO;) I suggest you go back and re-read. The chapters are all nice and shiny now so please? :3 (Revamped version ftw~!) Besides there's a terminology/info at the bottom of the first chapter that'll be useful.

* * *

"Ma'am," Chie saluted.

"Yes, Harada?" Kikukawa answered for the Commodore, who at the moment, looked like she was going to rip someone's head off at any chance she could. They all stood in the bridge, Yukino standing next to Chie as to not get in Haruka's way as the blonde barked some more orders to the poor navigator.

Chie lowered her hand to her side. "The newest carrier pigeon arrived a couple hours back," Brown eyes flinched away as amethysts turned her glare onto Harada. The foxy intelligence agent forced herself to keep her shivering to a minimum as she continued as fast as she could, "And we immediately brought it to Miss Searrs for calculations. The message was from the country of Aries saying a small group of soldiers chased after Captain Kuga –the kidnapper- but lost her. They were last seen leaving Aries port town."

The gray-haired woman continued, "According to the message, they weren't able to dock long enough to get supplies to last them past the next country so they should stop at the next country, Annam."

This caused the Commodore to look down at the map laid out on the table, to see where Annam was. They were currently coming up to Haruka's home country of Aries, but they had enough supplies so they simply decided to pass it, "You said you wave the message to Miss Searrs. What did she say?" The blonde didn't look up from the map as she addressed Harada.

Brown eyes looked into green, as if asking Yukino to decipher.

Kikukawa gave a small smile and mouthed, 'gave'.

Chie nodded in thanks and answered the woman in charge, "By the numbers given to me by Miss Searrs, we should be able to catch up to them either when they're docked or just after they leave. It's our battleship against their freight liner, ma'am, ours is built for speeds no cargo ship could manage to escape."

Haruka looked up, smirking, "Good job, Harada." She turned to her best friend and Captain of this ship, "Yukino, go grab the Lieutenant and tell him to inform all the men of the plan. I want this ship ready for battle at any time tomorrow."

Yukino bowed slightly, "Yes, Commodore." With that, Yukino left the bridge to find her second-in-command.

Suddenly, the pink-haired maid walked in, smiling at the whole crew, "Good afternoon." She said pleasantly.

The blonde frowned, "No offence, Miss Himeno, but I suggest civilians stay below."

Cloudy-green eyes turned to the woman in charge, "Might I suggest something?"

Suzushiro huffed, "If you leave afterward, then by all means."

Fumi nodded, then walked over t the map, her eyes scanning it for a second or two before looking back up, "What's you're planning to do is take down their ship," She started, "What I suggest is, instead of attacking, you blockade their ship and capture them." She turned her smiling face up to the Commodore, "We're on a rescue mission, not a pirate run." She then bowed to the stunned blonde and proceeded to walk out.

Chie watched the blonde curiously as Haruka regained her senses. She watched in bewilderment as the blonde's cheeks flushed as she stomped over to the communicator.

Suzushiro's voice echoed throughout the ship, "Would Captain Kikukawa and Lieutenant Takeda please come to the bridge. The plan's been changed" She blonde turned off the communicator and turned to the brown-eyed woman.

Chie found herself straightening up under the intense, hard gaze. _That's definitely the look of someone who's seen many things in the wars she's been in…_ Harada thought to herself.

"Harada, you and Senoh get a carrier pigeon and tell Duke Kanzaki of the plan, then tell Miss Searrs. Se if she has anything to say about it. Dismissed," Haruka walked to the window of the bridge and stared out, her hands interlaced on her back.

Chie saluted, even though she wasn't seen, to the Commodore before leaving the room.

"Chie!" Aoi stood in front of her partner, looking up into brown eyes with her blue. Apparently she had been waiting outside, "So what's the plan?" She asked.

"I have to relay the message to Miss Searrs about the plan to stop the _Duran_," Chie said.

"Which is…?" Aoi pushed for an answer.

Harada simply said one word: "Blockade."

The brunette nodded her head, mulling over the plan in her head, "I see."

The charcoal-haired woman turned to her girlfriend, "Be a doll and write a pigeon to the Duke about it?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"Of course," Aoi quickly bent up to catch her lips in a chaste kiss before walking off.

"Meet me in Miss Searrs' cabin when you're done," Chie called out, receiving an 'okay' in return.

* * *

Tate and Shiho had started at the bow and worked their way toward the back of the ship, constantly mopping the wooden floors as sailors passed by them. They both thought same thing as they pushed and pulled their soaked mops back and forth, _Why do _I_ have to wash the deck?..._

* * *

Fumi hummed pleasantly as she walked into her cabin, only to find inquisitive gray eyes staring at her. _Ah yes, Lady Fujino's maid shares the same room_, She remembered. She smiled warmly, "Hello, Miss Marguerite."

The green-haired girl narrowed her eyes, "Where'd you go?" She didn't reply the greeting as she eyed the pink-haired woman suspiciously.

"Hm? I went to the bridge to check up on the crew," She giggled, "They're all working so hard. I wonder if they'd like any tea?..." She asked rhetorically.

"Oh," Tomoe replied. All the silent in the room as Fumi decided that maybe some tea for the crew members would help them all relax. "Miss Himeno?" The pink-haired maid turned to her name and Tomoe continued, "You _do_ know that I'll be the one serving Lady Fujino when she's back and safe from harm? Right?" Gray eyes narrowed almost threateningly.

Cloudy green eyes perceived the threat, her calculating mind setting to work on the inside. However, on the outside she just smiled and nodded her head, "I would think so. After all, it's a maid's job to do their best for their Master or Mistress," She replied, smiling serenely. She'd let the threat slide… for now.

Tomoe answered with a fake smile, "Yes, you're quite right. Thank you," The green-haired girl bowed and left the room.

Himeno smiled dropped a little as she looked at the door the girl had just left through. She let out a sigh, her mind mulling over her 'room mate', "That girl creeps me out terribly…" She thought aloud. After all the Fumi has been through in her lifetime, that's saying _a lot_.

* * *

The blond jumped down from the platform she was on, wrench still in hand, "So, Commodore Suzushiro plans to cut the _Duran_ off at Annam?"

"That's the gist of it, Miss Searrs," Chie nodded, looking down to the Technology Department's young genius. Alyssa was originally from Garderobe, the technology nation of Earth. You can bet that every advancement in technology originated from some scientist that studies there. As per some rules in the peace treaty between Windbloom and Garderobe, Windbloom supplied many literature pieces while in exchange, Garderobe sent over inventors and scientists.

Of course, being considered a genius by a group of geniuses, Alyssa was recognized as a truly gifted inventor. Her latest invention was Miyu, who she treasured. The blonde was just going through some tune-ups with the robot, making sure the salt hadn't rusted any of the android's joints.

"Sounds like a good idea," Alyssa Searrs gave her two-cents about the plan. Fumi made a good decision to siege the ship rather than trying to try to take it down. The relations between Windbloom and Annam could be compromised if some ships were to battle in Anna's Skies.

Chie glanced over at the red-eyed robot, wondering how anyone can be so stoic. Of course, she didn't know that Miyu technically wasn't human. She jumped a little when the deep red eyes turned her way. She gulped a little and gave a slight smile, waving, "How's it going?" She asked, trying to start a friendly conversation.

"It is going well, Miss Harada," Miyu answered in her normal monotone.

Brown eyes had to look away from the light-blue haired woman so she could breath without feeling like she was being analyzed. _Intense~_ Chie leaned over to the young blonde, "Your friend here isn't a social person, is she?"

Alyssa smiled, amused, "No, Miyu isn't an entertainer, so to speak. I haven't been able to come up with the ability to create emotions yet."

Brown eyes frowned behind glasses, "'Create… emotions'?"

Alyssa smiled, amused, "Miyu isn't human, Miss Harada."

The charcoal-haired woman's eyes bulged, "Not human?!" She turned her head to Miyu, "But is she's not human then what is she?"

"A robot."

Harada turned back to Searrs, confused, "What's a robot?"

"Miyu's a robot," Alyssa smiled, a knowing look on her seven-year-old features.

Chie regarded Miyu, viewing her under a critical eye, "Dang…" She breathed, "You Garderobe people are somethin' else..."

Alyssa smirked, "Garderobe has some catching up to do if it wants to match with me," She boasted. "Miyu's going to be the best, most beautiful android ever made!"

For a split second, Chie could swear she saw Miyu's cheeks tint pink, but after she blinked, it was gone. Harada questioned if she really saw what she thought she saw.

The door knocked, "_Chie, are you done talking to Miss Searrs?_"

The fox-like intelligence agent smiled apologetically to the ship's engineer, "I suppose this is good-bye for now then, Miss Searrs."

The blonde smiled, her expression making her look older than she actually was, "I'll see you later then, Miss Harada."

Chie tipped her head to both Alyssa and Miyu before walking out the door. _That girl's more mature than a lot of adults I know… _"Wait for me long?" She smiled charmingly at the brunette.

"Nope," Senoh smiled, grabbing Chie's arm and pulling her close.

Harada's smile turned into a smirk, "Well, now that we're both waiting for more orders, I see no reason why we can't wait in the cabin… alone…" She leaned her lips close to Aoi's ears, causing her breath to tickle it, "Naked and moaning…"

She enjoyed the cute sound of her girlfriend purring before they headed off to their quarters to partake in activities they'd both enjoy.

* * *

_Ugh, pain, throbbing._ Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed deeply until they pinched above her nose. _Damn PMSing…_ Her mind started to wake up when something didn't add up. _No, that can't be right. I'm not due for another two weeks._ Her slowly opened her green eyes, the familiar ceiling of her cabin greeting her.

Another thing that greet her was an intense chill that shook her body. C-cold! Her eyes shot open and she quickly leaned up, glancing around. _Why is it so cold? Did I leave the door open?_ Emeralds looked at the wooden door, noting that it wasn't open.

Another chill raked through her body and she looked down to notice her… bare state of dress. Her eyes shot open even wider, her pupil's dilating, _Why am I naked?! _She yelled in her thoughts. _Okay, okay, calm down. There has to be a logical explanation for thi—_ She noticed the bloodstain on the bed's sheets.

The noirette blinked, _**Am**__ I PMSing?..._ She questioned to herself, starting to think she might just be really early this month. She frowned, _Well, that's embarrassing. I'll have to take care of the stain before Mai does the laundry._

She shook her head, _But that still doesn't explain why I woke up naked._ She continued her musings as she got ready for the day, unaware of Fujino's state of undress due to the sheets still covering the sleeping form. Once she was done getting ready, she went into the hall before walking to the mess hall. At least one of her friends had to be up by now.

* * *

Back in the bed, Shizuru moaned slightly in her sleep, her breathing coming out a bit labored. She turned a little, her hand gripping at the sheets as she made another small contented groan. Her dreams were littered with images of the Captain and activities considered forbidden until one was married.

The nobleman's daughter shifted again, the pendant slipping into view. The golden necklace was still on, even when the rest of her was bare. The red orb, the ruby jewel, caught the glint of the morning sun through the small, circular window. It shown brightly and seemed to give up a proud, if not satisfied aura.

"_Fufufu, enjoy, young Fujino_," Viola's voice rang out in Fujino's head, sounding quite pleased, even if she couldn't be heard when Fujino slept. "_There's more images where those came from, I can assure you._" She chuckled sensuously.

Fujino let out another long groan, flipping onto her side and gripping her pillow tightly.

* * *

"So, what's the situation?" The Captain asked as she sat down at the mess hall's table. The only two people not awake were Shizuru and Nao, the others were already eating. She reached over to grab a hot bread bun as she waited for her answer.

"We need more food," Tokiha said bluntly as she sat down on the opposite side of the bench, her apron still on.

Kuga frowned, "But we've collected things these past three stops."

Youko chimed in, "We've mostly gotten things like medicine and supplies for the ship. We've only been able to get a small amount of food. When we were at Fuuka castle, we got a couple extra day's worth. We were chased out both Windbloom and Aries so we couldn't get more than a day's amount of food then."

They needed enough food to now needed to get enough food to feed eight people at least two times a day. (Mikoto counted as two people when it came to food rations.) That added up to sixteen meals in one day. Tow more than the fourteen they were use to preparing for.

Midori then continued where Sagisawa left off after she downed some more eggs, "We can't keep stopping at every port if we want to get away. It just slows us down. We need to gather everything we need at the next town so we can stay drifting in the Skies for at least a week and a half, or so."

"And how far to the next town?" Natsuki asked her Second Mate.

The redhead scratched the back of her head, "Well, I'd say we're almost there; I put the ship on auto-drift last night. I can't say for sure, seeing as how I haven't been to the bridge yet today. The next country on the map that's in the opposite direction from Fuuka is Annam so I set the ship to drift in that direction."

Kuga nodded, silent as they continued to eat.

"... Captain," The brunette spoke up, causing Natsuki to look at her Surgeon. "How are we going to pay for two week's ration of food?"

Green eyes widened at the question, "'Pay'…?" Money had never been an issue before. They always had money because Windbloom provided it, but now… "This is a problem," She muttered to no one in particular before munching on some toast.

The Cook glanced at all the other members, her fingers fidgeting under the table, "Natsuki…" She started. "We could… use the gold from the hold." Emeralds suddenly lifted, their stare harsh enough to make her flinch and look away.

"Damnit, Mai! We aren't selling any of the gold! It's not ours!" She didn't left up her glare. "Nao's been influencing you, hasn't she?"

Amethysts gave her friend a pleading look, "What other choice do we have, Captain?"

"She's right, you know," Youko said, ever the logical one. "We're not getting out supplies paid for by the kingdom anymore." Blue eyes went down to her plate as she frowned. "In fact, they've probably been using our records to keep track of where we've been traveling. No doubt they've had carrier pigeons sent…" She was talking more to herself now.

"Not you too, Doc!" Kuga gapped. She then growled, a sharp pain in her lower mid-section, "Goddess that smarts…" She muttered, her hand resting on the spot.

The brunette glanced over, "You okay, Captain?"

Natsuki nodded, "It's just a small pain. It should be gone soon anyway."

Youko didn't let up, "Still, come to my office later when we're leaving Annam. I want to make sure it's nothing serious."

Kuga nodded, knowing it was for the best.

"Anyway, the gold's Fujino's anyway, aren't they? Just ask her and it should be fine!" Midori grinned before chomping on a piece of bacon.

"I won't!" Kuga said with finality, standing up abruptly. "I'll find another way. I won't turn into a thief or pirate- I won't make the situation any worse than it already is!" She ended stubbornly, walking away in quick strides, headed to the deck. She needed a breath of fresh air…

* * *

-sigh- I was planning on give Shizuru a pet giant squid named Kiyo, but in this new story-line I have planned out, I couldn't fit it in. XP Oh, and Nao's thing involved that squid so she's 'safe'.

Try to guess what will happen? :D C'mon, give it your best shot! And don't forget to review about this chapter as well! :)

* * *

**Countries**:

_Duchy of Fuuka_: The Duchy of Fuuka is a subordinate district of the island Kingdom of Windbloom. The current ruler is the young Duke Reito Kanzaki.

_Kingdom of Windbloom_: The Kingdom of Windbloom is ruled by Mashiro Blan de Windbloom. It's an island kingdom known mostly for its arts and literature.

_Aries_: Aries is a republic nation known mostly for its strong military and military academies.

_Garderobe_: Garderobe is a republic nation that's known for it's advanced technology. It's slightly more advanced than the other island countries. The invention of the phonic pistol originated here.

_Annam_: The kingdom of Annam is known for both their strong devotion and studies to the religion of Bideae and to their upholding or traditions. Women here are made to cover most of their body in cloth when outdoors except if you're a nun wearing a habit, then you may expose your face. The royal families children aren't exposed to the public until they become King/Queen.

_Aswad_: Aswad is the Morphers' home island. They live on the jungle-like island with many tribes scattered throughout the land.


	7. The Downtime

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

... "Revamped version" my behind. I was going back over the story one day and noticed all of the grammatical and spelling errors and cringed, wondering how I missed them all. Ah well, maybe I can ask my beta to go over the previous chapters. Speaking of my beta, she hasn't beta'd this chapter yet because she's busy with what people now refer to as "lives". I keep hearing about those thing and wondering if I'll ever get one.

Anyway, it's been a while since I've updated anything, mostly because my muse decided to take a vacation once I got a girlfriend. Yep, Demon has a wonderful, lovely girlfriend that I adore with all my heart. That being said, while I'm still on cloud nine, I've calmed down a bit and my muse has deemed it safe to knock on my mind's door and get back into the writing mood. (Oh yeah, my girlfriend has an English accent. I bet you're jealous now, aren't you? :3)

As for this particular chapter, I spent a good three weeks or so just trying to get the first chunk down and even then I'm _still_ not happy with it- but I can't figure out why... I have everything down how I wanted it and even thought it ran a bit long (I honestly do see Shizuru and Youko being very good friends; their personalities mesh quite well), I just don't think I got Shizuru character down right, which is weird because I went over the part about three times without finding anything wrong. Maybe it's because I'm trying to mix both her original character together with the fact that she's of nobel birth and therefore had to adjust her a bit? I dunno. I just hope you all can forgive that and perhaps tell me if you can point out what/where you think I went wrong? (I _am_, however, thoroughly satisfied with the Shiznat scene. =3)

One final note: I've outlined most of the story out so hopefully the updates won't take _too_ long, should my muse allow it. =) ((Dang, this author's note was huge. xX;; ))

* * *

Three consecutive knocks on the door slowly pulled Shizuru out of her fitful slumber. "Milady Fujino?" The person quietly called out, followed by the sound of a door opening.

Red eyes blinked into consciousness as she woke up. She froze for a second, the setting of the unfamiliar room throwing her mind into a panic, before she relaxed once more, _That's right, I was "kidnapped"._ A small, tired smile appeared on her face at this thought. _I'm in Natsuki's room._ The brunette slowly turned her head while still resting it on the pillow, "… Doctor?" She asked, drowsily, regarding Sagisawa with a bleary-eyed stare from over her left shoulder.

An amused smile was on Youko's face as she took in the scene in front of her; she had to admit, lethargic Fujino was entertaining to watch. The surgeon was leaning her body against the door frame, crossing her arms over her torso, "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Good morning, Miss Sagisawa," The noblewoman answered back as she slowly leaned her upper body on one elbow. She shifted her lower body in an attempt to lean upwards only to feel painful jolts in her abdomen region. She inhaled sharply as she laid still, grimacing in pain and waiting for the pain to subside. _What was that?..._

The surgeon was over in a heartbeat, her cheerful demeanor replaced with professionalism, "Are you alright?" She asked, removing the white sheet from atop of Shizuru's body and letting it crumple at the bottom of the bed.

A surprised gasp was followed by Shizuru moving her limbs, trying to cover herself, albeit a little stiffly due to lesser intense aches. Fujino glanced up at the crew's doctor with a guarded expression.

Youko raised an eyebrow in response. "You can't be in too much pain if modesty was the first thing that came to mind," Youko quipped. The dark brunette sighed when she saw Fujino's visage turn into a guarded _glare_ at her words, "Milady, I mean you no harm nor offence," The tall woman stated, saying what she had previously thought was obvious, "It is my job to 'feel people up', as Midori so bluntly puts it."

Try as Shizuru might, she couldn't fight the small smile from forming on her face; the image of Midori saying those exact words came clearly in Shizuru's mind, even when she hadn't known the Second Mate for that long. Fujino loosened up, her limbs becoming lax around her body, "You're right, I'm sorry." _Of course Miss Sagisawa wouldn't hurt me, she's part of Natsuki's crew, just as I now am._ "I'm just not use to this lifestyle yet," She ended, feeling the need to explain herself.

The older woman nodded, sticking her hands into her pocket in a relaxed pose, "I understand. I highly doubt Milady Fujino could adapt to the life of a sailor's in just a few days."

Fujino blinked, "'Mila'—" She frowned disapprovingly, "You can call me Shizuru, Miss Sagisawa. We're part of the same crew, are we not?" Her naked form sat on the edge of the bed with her arms and hands covering the most private parts of her body, the necklace still dangling from around her neck. Understandably, she was still a bit reluctant to sit _completely_ naked in front of the good doctor.

Dark blues stared into intense crimson, realizing this was an important topic for the noblewoman. She gazed back evenly, conveying her sincerity in her next words, "We are," She smiled genially, "and as ship mates, I believe it is only right that we should be a little familiar with each other. However, I'll only call you Shizuru if you call me Youko in return." She paused, her eyes twinkling with concealed mirth, "'Miss Sagisawa' makes me feel old," She winked.

Shizuru mock-gasped, her eyes widening in fake surprise as she voiced her jest, "Surely you joke; you don't look to be a day over twenty-two, _Youko_."

The surgeon's grin ironic, "You'll soon learn, _Shizuru_, that flattery gets you no second helpings off my plate."

"Ah, but who could resist attempting a nab at another morsel when the rewards are so sweet?" The noblewoman's eyes danced at her word play, her barely concealed smirk beseeching Youko to take up her unspoken challenge.

Youko's brow rose up once more, humored by Fujino's attempt at baiting her. She smiled, deciding to humor Fujino, "But rewards taste all the sweeter when rightfully earned, young Shizuru."

Fujino's visage brightened; it'd been so long since she'd had her last verbal sparring! She opened her mouth, already having come up with her reply, but was abruptly stopped when a palm entered her vision. She stared at the hand, then followed the arm up to see Youko had once again become professional. She was disappointed, but didn't show it, instead humbling herself to listen to what Sagisawa had to say.

"About your pains," The doctor started once she dropped her hand. She bent down so the younger girl's knees were level to her face. Blue eyes darted from Shizuru's legs to the girl's face, "May I…?" She asked.

Fujino nodded once in response, still not feeling too great about being inspected. She wasn't as defensive as before though, their word banter making them on amiable terms in Shizuru's mind.

Youko took Shizuru's right calf in her hands and started to lightly press along the length of the leg, deciding not to comment when Shizuru shifted her body, trying to "casually" cover up once more, "Tell me if anything hurts." She continued, seeing Fujino nod in her peripheral. She noticed the girl's growing discomfort after a while and looked up with an expectant stare.

"It aches a little," Shizuru admitted, fighting the wince back when Youko turned her leg a certain way. Youko hummed in reply as she slowly lifted the leg she had in her hands. Youko paused her actions when Shizuru's leg twitched and the girl whimpered.

"Sensitive near the thigh…" Youko noted quietly before carefully placing the leg back to its original position. She stood up to her full height from her kneeling position and brushed off her pants, "I'd says your muscles just ache from over exertion- nothing to be concerned about." The surgeon then pointed to something past the girl's body, "_That_, however, is a cause for concern…"

The wingless one, her face etched with confusion, turned her upper body around to see where Sagisawa was pointing. Her eyes widened a fraction as she took in the scene: blood stained sheets. _Blood?..._ The two stains weren't big at all, tiny in fact, but the fact that there was blood at all unnerved both women in the room.

"One more thing," Youko started, once again grabbing Fujino's attention once more. She could tell Shizuru was still mulling over the stains, but figured this next part needed to be said before she could convince Fujino what she thought had happened last night. "There's a defined hickey on the back of your right knee."

"What?" The younger one lifted her leg and rested the calf on her other thigh. Fujino peered down at the mark in disbelief, _What is-… How did-…_ She glanced back up at the doctor evenly when her mind came to a rational explanation, "A bruise—"

"—from a lover's sweet nips," Youko finished poetically, though she found no humor in the situation. Her eyes narrowed, "You had sex with the Captain last night."

The smaller brunette intensely glared back, clearly indignant, "That's preposterous!" Her tone didn't raise but there was definitely a sharper edge to it. Slept with Natsuki? The very notion is insane! "If I'd slept with Natsuki, don't you think I would have rememb—" A loud gasp escaped Fujino's lips.

Sagisawa frowned in bewilderment, watching as Fujino tensed up, unmoving. "Shizuru?" She walked over and gripped the girl by the shoulders, "Shizuru?" She called a little louder when the noblewoman didn't answer.

_What…?_ That crimson gaze trembled as pictures flooded her mind- pictures of dreams, pictures of _memories_. Those were her hands grasping Natsuki's breast… Those were her legs wrapping around Natsuki's waist… That was her hair that tangled with Natsuki's… And that was her own refection she saw in Natsuki's glazed stare.

Shizuru's body quivered, a cold sweat breaking out as the images continued. _What…? Natsuki…? What did I- what did _we_… …I-I don't remember this…_ Her hands held the bedcover underneath her body in a harsh grip as she tried to recall what happen. _I don't remember doing any of this… _She desperately searched her psyche for memories of last night, not hearing the familiar chuckle that quietly resonated in the back of her mind.

"_**SHIZURU!**_"

Shizuru jolted when her name was shouted right next to her ear. "W-what?" She asked, staring at Youko's frightened blue eyes with confusion. She willed her heart rate back to a normal speed.

Relief flooded the doctor's face, "Oh thank goddess…" She slumped, her stance falling limp as she let out a weary smile, "I thought you were about to have a seizure."

Slightly shaking hands came up and cupped the ones resting on her shoulder. "Doctor…" Fujino's accent voice came out quietly, fearful as her gaze locked on the surgeon's, "I-I don't know what happened…" She continued, her red stare flickering with trepidation, "Memories of last night… I can recall them easily…" The grip on Sagisawa's hands tightened, "But I know they aren't mine!" _My body was not my own…_

"But how—"

"I don't know. I don't…"

Noticing how the younger girl was starting to tremble once more, the Doctor quickly pulled the girl close. She spoke in calming voice, "I know this might be hard, but I need you to calm down. If we think this through with a level head, we can find out what's going on. We can get to the bottom of this, but not if you can't think straight."

_She's right._ The light-haired brunette swallowed, trying to moisten her dry throat. She closed her eyes and breathed a few times, steeling herself while letting the comforting hand sooth her nerves. After a moment or two, she opened her eyes once more, gently pushing Youko away to signal that she was fine now, "You're right, with a steady and sound mind we should be able to deduce what is going on. Please forgive that little episode I just had, if you would."

Blue eyed blinked at the sudden change in demeanor, taking in the persona of the aloof aristocrat Shizuru was mostly likely taught to become, but didn't remark on it. "Not at all, I would have had a panic attack had my body been moving on its own as well—Ah…"

Shizuru raised an eyebrow slightly, "'Ah'?"

Youko looked from Shizuru's face, down to the pendent before back at Shizuru's face, _'Moving on its own'… Almost as if possessed…_ "I have an idea about what might have happened." The surgeon recognized the curious look she was getting and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I'd rather not tell right now. I need to think on it a little more."

This caused Shizuru to scowl a little, "I don't see why you cannot tell me now…"

Youko smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I must ask that Milady be a little patient. I don't want to go about spouting far-fetched theories without thinking things through." She'd unknowingly slipped back into titles due to the aura Shizuru was giving off.

The noblewoman relaxed a little, "Again, you're right. I apologize for being pushy. I'm just a tad anxious about this."

"Like I said, I understand." The doctor shoved her hands into her pockets and regained her casual pose, "Now, about what I came here for: Would you be willing to give up your valuables, the ones in the hold, so that we may pay for items on our voyage?"

Shizuru nodded without a second thoughts, "Certainly. If we need the money, then go right ahead. They served no purpose back at the manor and they definitely don't serve any aboard the _Duran_. Then again, I thought this would be obvious."

Youko grinned helplessly, "Your 'fearless leader' doesn't seem to think so. We brought it up earlier and she was completely against the idea."

"That's silly," Fujino remarked.

"That's _Kuga_," The doctor countered with a wink. "The Captain's a very honorable woman, Shizuru, and she holds that trait in high regard. She's not stupid, she'd eventually sell it for cash, but she would probably wait until she was starving before doing so."

Shizuru opened her mouth, but then quickly closed it, at a loss for words, "Ara…"

The taller woman chuckled at this, "I know, hard to imagine someone doing that in this day and age. I sometimes think the Captain would make a better knight than a sailor."

"Or she needs a reality check," Shizuru replied impishly, her eyes twinkling, though inwardly, her respect for Natsuki grew a little more. Gone was her impressive aura, she was back to being 'one of the crew'.

Youko giggled at the remark, "That too." She calmed down after a bit, an easy smile on her face, "Well if you think it's okay, would you mind telling Natsuki? She's currently on the deck."

Shizuru nodded, "Alright." She watched the surgeon walk out before standing up, trying to find some clothes to wear, _A chivalrous knight, hm?..._

* * *

Fully clothed, Shizuru opened the door leading to the deck, pausing for a moment as the wind struck; she easily shook it off and stepped out into the fresh air. She blinked at the suddenly harsh light, letting her eyes adjust before looking around. Fujino surveyed the area bringing her arms up over her stomach and suppressing a chill from the blowing wind, _Where is Natsuki?_ Her gaze washed over the deck before she spotted her Captain leaning on the wooden railing on the port side of the vessel. Her breath caught.

Natsuki was leaning her lower arms against the barrier, hunched over slightly, a distant look in her eyes. Her black hair waved in the breeze, flowing in time with her thick, blue jacket; the tri-corn hat on her head looked like it might slip off at any time. She must have been in deep thought because she didn't even hear Shizuru approaching.

"What are you looking at?"

Kuga jumped, whirling her head around to find Shizuru leaning on the railing next to her, peering out to where she was just looking. The Captain frowned, "You shouldn't sneak up on people."

The crimson gaze moved to the side to meet Kuga's annoyed stare. She gave a small apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just curious as what you were gazing so harshly upon."

Natsuki's expression relaxed as she turned back to the Skies, "Just staring at a school of fish while thinking."

Shizuru perked up, "A school of fish?" She turned back to the Skies as well, "Where are—oh!" The smile on her face grew, "My! Look how many there are!" She admired the flying fish as they flew together, the sun refracting off their scales giving a rainbow-colored display as they moved about.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at the brunette, "You act like you've never seen a school of fish before."

The delight on Fujino's face quickly vanished, replaced by shame, "I… have not. I haven't seen much of the Skies at all." She explained, still looking out to the fish, "It's true that I've traveled upon the Skies to other nations, but peoples with noble blood are usually kept inside the ships for safety. We tell everyone it's if pirates attack, but the real reason is because we don't have wings, should anything happen." Rubies went downcast, "I myself haven't spent much time out of the Fujino manor."

Kuga looked on as her soul mate gazed forlornly out to the big, blue Skies. _Life without sailing the Skies? _Natsuki frowned, trying to picture it: being locked up in a manor most of her life with only some plot of land your family owns to explore. The Captain furrowed her brows, unable to imagine it at all. The Skies was her home, her life! She'd spent most of her years sailing about so she couldn't fathom not looking at it every day.

Emerald eyes hardened as Shizuru's words repeated in her mind, _We'll just have to fix that then._ "You will."

Shizuru looked back to her Captain, her brown hair fluttering in the breeze, "Pardon?"

Natsuki stared right into Fujino's gaze, determination in her eyes, "You will see the Skies. You'll see all it has to offer; we'll sail from port to port and I'll teach you everything I've learned. You'll find wildlife you didn't know existed and experience some of the strangest customs from the far-reaching countries of this world. You'll see it all," Natsuki smiled, "I promise."

"Natsu…" Shizuru stared on, wide eyed. As the words sunk in, previously tamed emotions came bursting forth. _She… I'll finally get to see the world for what it is… with my own eyes._ Tears started to stream down her face, "Natsuki…" Was all she could get out, her throat clogging up. Fujino quickly turned away from the raven-haired girl, not wanting to be seen in this state.

At first, Natsuki was concerned she said something wrong, but then she realized those were happy tears. She smiled as she looked at Shizuru's back, waiting for the older girl to stop crying. "Here," She started, taking off her metal-adorned jacket and placed it on Shizuru's shoulders, "It's cold out." She listened as Fujino hiccupped a few more times before calming down.

The noblewoman turned back, a small smile on her face, even though she was still a little red in the face and eyes, "Thank you, Natsuki." She said, all her feelings put into those three words. The softest, happiest smile on Shizuru's face as she gazed fondly at her soul mate.

Natsuki blushed at the affection in Fujino's gaze. She turned away in a sudden fit of bashfulness, "Y-yeah. You're welcome. Besides, you're part of the crew; if you were going to travel with us, it was bound to happen anyway."

"Mm," Shizuru nodded, "That's true." Knowing this didn't make her feel any less joyous or thankful to Natsuki though. _Truly a chivalrous knight,_ She giggled quietly to herself.

She remembered what she came outside to ask, "Natsuki? There's something we need to talk about."

Natsuki froze up, her mind racing around before she sighed, "Alright, I confess," She said, deciding to just give the truth. She coughed into her hand and gave Shizuru a steady look.

Fujino blinked, confused but curious, "Yes?" _Confess what?_

"I… somehow wound up back in my bed last night," Natsuki continued mistaking Shizuru shocked expression for indignance, "I didn't mean to, I promise! I must have sleep walked back to my bedroom or something."

Shizuru shook her head slowly, the images floating back into her mind. She swallowed her suddenly dry throat and turned her head away when she felt a blush threatening to appear, "It's fine…" She replied, sounding distant, "It was cold last night so it's understandable." She took a deep breath and willed the… _heated_ scenes from her head. She turned back, an amused smile on her face when she look at the Captain's bewildered expression. Obviously Natsuki didn't think she'd get off that easily, "I appreciate you coming clean, but that's not what I have to talk to you about." _But still, does Natsuki not have any memory of last night? Or, perhaps it didn't actually happen?_ The more she questioned it, the more she thought in circles so instead she simply decided to wait until Youko decided to voice her thoughts on the matter, putting it aside and focusing on the issue at hand.

The owner of the _Duran_ blinked before going back to her normal demeanor, "What is it?"

"I just wanted you to know that I'm going to sell some of my valuables at the next stop and you're welcome to join me."

Kuga frowned, "I—"

Shizuru helped up her hand, effectively silencing Natsuki, she met her soul mate's intense green gaze with an even look, "I know what you're going to say, that I shouldn't sell them, even if they are mine." She dropped her hand as she continued, "But think of it from a more logical standpoint: what am I going to do with them otherwise? Better yet, what are _you_ going to do with them just laying around the hold of your ship? They serve no purpose and they're taking up room so why not sell them and make money that could be used to feed your crew when sailing the Skies?" The brunette watched Natsuki's harsh stare melt into one of understanding and contemplation.

A thought suddenly struck the nobleman's daughter and she smiled, her crimson orbs glinting, "… Well, either that or we find a remote island, burry the valuables and draw an ambiguous map for other sailors to chase after—"

"We aren't pirates!" Natsuki exclaimed irritably. The raven-haired woman simply huffed and turned her attention back to the Skies when she heard Shizuru's lighthearted giggles.

When the brunette calmed down, Natsuki started up again, her tone being of someone in a leadership position, "When we finally dock, our first priority will be selling off some of the valuables as to make sure we have space and money for food."

Shizuru brightened, "Thank you, Natsuki."

Kuga turned her eyes to the side to meet red, "Of course. After you put it that way, how could I _not_ see that as the logical path to take?"

Fujino gave a small smirk, "Perhaps you should have listened to your soul mate sooner."

Natsuki rolled her eyes, "And miss out on a chance of getting teased? No way!" Even though her voice was drenched in sarcasm, a small smile was planted on her face. The pleasant atmosphere created between them was soon broken when Natsuki shivered.

Fujino looked on in concern, "Maybe it's best if we go inside?"

Kuga nodded, "Yeah, what I was thinking about has been resolved already anyway." She backed away from the railing and grinned, pointing toward the door, "Shall we?"

* * *

"Heh..." Midori looked at Natsuki. The knowing smirk on the redhead's face was starting to annoy Natsuki, "I see now that whenever I wanna run an idea by you, I should run it by Shizuru to ask you first."

Kuga's eyebrow ticked, "What's that suppose to mean?"

The cat smile on Sugiura's face grew, "That you're whip—OW!" She whimpered before whining, "Must you always pull _the ears_?"

"It always grabs your attention," Youko casted the redhead a warning look, causing the Second Mate to grumble. The surgeon then glanced at her captain and smiled, "I'm glad that got settled." She let go of her girlfriend's now-smarting ear and turned as if to leave, but paused, "Oh yeah, captain?"

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to both you and Shizuru when we're finally docked at Annam." And with that, Sagisawa left the bridge.

"Anyway!" Midori smiled, having already sprung back to her usual demeanor despite one of her ears being a bright red, "What'd you want to talk about?"

"It's about when we finally arrive at Annam—no. Now that I think about it, we might have to do this every time we dock…" Kuga trailed off.

Sugiura waited a couple seconds before asking, "Do what every time we dock?"

"Use false information about ourselves and about the _Duran_." Natsuki explained, "The Fuuka military is out, trying to find the _Duran_ and her crew. We need to start using phony information to disguise ourselves and possibly avoid any bounty hunters."

The older woman frowned, "Shouldn't the First Mate be here when talking about plans like this?"

Natsuki gave her Navigator a dry look, "When is Nao _ever_ here for meetings?"

Midori blinked, "Good point."

"As I was saying," The captain started again, "I say we call ourselves an independent shipping group that's just starting out, that way people won't ask around about our reputation. Also, as much as I hate to say it, we're going to have to call _Duran_ by some other name while on land."

"Oh!" Midori brightened, "How about _Gakutenou_!"

Natsuki resisted the urge to facepalm, "You wanna call everything _Gakutenou_…"

"Because it's an awesome name. Duh," Sugiura responded as if it was obvious.

Natsuki sighed as she tried to come up with something to use. After a couple minutes of Midori's beaming smile aimed at her, she finally gave in, "Fine! Fine… We'll call her _Gakutenou_…"

"_Yes!_" The second mate cheered.

Natsuki simply shook her head. She turned to walk toward the door the lead into _Duran_'s main walkway, "I'll go inform the others."

"Roger that, Captain!" Midori saluted before turning her attention back to the helm, steering them toward their next destination: Annam.

* * *

Next chapter, we finally touch on land once again!

Please review! Feedback is much appreciated! =D

One final thing before you go... Check out this awesome Mai-Series forum! =3 MaiUniverse is a wonderful place where writers, artists and just plan Mai-Series fans are able to come together and talk not only about Mai-Series related things (because that would be boring) but just hang out in the chatroom or post "off topic"! Anyone's allowed to join and the members are really friendly! All pairs are welcome, from canon to crack, from yuri to hetero to yaoi, and there's no bashing for particular tastes. Of course there's more there, but I'm not going to waste any more of your time telling you- go check it out for yourself! =D

**http : / maiuniverse . yuku . com / directory**


End file.
